The Couples Retreat Job
by hadleygirl
Summary: Nate and the team pose as married couples to bring down a corrupt resort owner...wait, Eliot isn't a couple. He is now when an old acquaintance is invited to help. But will Kayla Logan be a help or a distraction?
1. Paris

She was sitting at the sidewalk café on the Champs-Elysees. Her regular table was outside, under the canopied, fenced-in area, closest to the wall and the entrance to the kitchens. This way she could observe the traffic; have a quick escape or a quick cover, whatever was needed. She was enjoying a quiet afternoon meal when she sensed she was being watched. She sought out the figure and watched as the shadow moved closer to her table, finally forcing her to make eye contact. He was average height but well-built. The jeans hugged his hips, the shirt accentuated the chest. His hair was pulled back off a face partially obscured by glasses. Removing his shades, the man smiled slowly and responded, "Hello, Kayla."

Removing her own sunglasses, Kayla Logan didn't return the smile. Instead, she answered, "Eliot Spencer. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said. When she continued to stare, he challenged, "Invite me to join you."

She shook her head, and finally smiled, "No. I don't do business here." Kayla then stood up slowly and called to her server. He waved back as she put a wad of bills on the table and stepped around the gate, forcing Eliot to walk with her. "Now, what are you really doing here?"

He chuckled, "Seriously, I'm looking for you."

Kayla was immediately on guard, "Why?"

"I need your help with a job."

"My help?" She was incredulous.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, your help."

"Does Mr. Ford know you're here?"

"Nate sent me."

And, for the first time since they'd left the restaurant, she stopped, "Really?"

"Really," Eliot smiled knowingly. "You in or out?"

"What's the job?"

Eliot shook his head, "If you're not in, there's nothing I can tell you."

"Nothing?" Kayla countered.

Spencer shook his head. Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and stared into clear blue eyes. She narrowed her gaze, trying to read his expressionless face. And, she remembered why she didn't play poker with this man. Shrugging her shoulders, Logan finally answered, "What the hell? Let's go pack."

Spencer gave her a quick nod of approval and put his arm around Kayla's waist, leading her back to her apartment.


	2. The Job

Eliot held open the door for Kayla, allowing her to precede him into the Leverage offices in Boston. They had been waiting for Spencer who had called from the airport with the news that Logan had agreed to help. Nate Ford and Alec Hardison were standing on either side of the deck of big screens that blanketed one wall. Sophie Deveraux and Parker were seated at the bar area that backed up the couches and sat opposite the televisions.

"Welcome, Kayla. It's nice to see you again," Nate Ford greeted the Mechanic.

"You, too," she answered, leaving her suitcase by the door and sliding on a stool next to Parker. The Thief was eating a bowl of cereal and nodded her greeting. "Thanks for inviting me." Kayla finished her greeting before looking back at the blonde, "You got more of that?"

At Spencer's questioning stare, Kayla shrugged, "What? I'm hungry." Parker smiled and went to grab another bowl and spoon. While waiting for her return, Sophie and Hardison exchanged small talk with their guest. The Thief came back with cereal for Logan and the two began eating and crunching.

"May we begin now?" Parker and Kayla both gave an okay nod at Nate Ford's question. He shook his head, then ordered, "Hardison, run it."

The Hacker pointed the remote at the screen and pictures and documents began to flash. "This is Javier Lopez. He's been linked to several drug distribution and possible white slavery/prostitution rings across the tropics. None of the local law enforcement nor International groups that track these kinds of crimes have been able to connect him directly. They are sure, however, that with this money, he bought and developed this." Another visual that showed a luxurious tropical destination with cabanas, white-sand beaches, buffets with exotic fruits and decadent foods took the place of the legal papers, "Isla Amor."

"Love Island?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, think of it as rehab for marriages," Ford added.

Once again, Alec picked up the explanation, "There's been a great deal of press lately; several high-profile actors and elected officials have credited their stays with saving their relationships."

Nate took over the briefing, "Some of the not so high-profile but well-connected attendees who have returned home after their stay at Isla Amor have received a little bonus. They have opened correspondence to discover they're being blackmailed. However, that's not all. There have been three cases referred to the U. S. District Attorney but, before anything could be done, they were dismissed."

Parker added, "And you think that's related to the blackmail?"

"It would seem so," Hardison answered.

"So we're going to Couples counseling," Nate smiled.

Alec handed out passports and IDs, first to Parker and holding up his own, "Meet Hakeem and Janell Habidi. Married one year, Hakeem is a member of the Saudi ambassador's staff and due to return home shortly." Kayla leaned over to check out the paperwork and admire the pictures, teasing Parker quietly as Hardison continued.

Handing documents to Nate and Sophie, "You are Tom and Sarah Jane Baker. Tom is a well-established Boston attorney with eyes on the Massachusetts state house. Sarah Jane is a British ex-pat. First marriage for her, second for him."

Sophie purred, staring provocatively at Nate, "This should be fun." All eyes turned to the Boss who, wisely, kept his mouth shut.

Saving the best for last, Hardison tossed an envelope at Kayla and Eliot. Spencer poured out their papers, sliding Logan her set, "And you are J.T. Sherman, the owner of an oil and gas company with drilling rigs up and down the Texas and Louisiana Gulf Coast. His wife, Karla, is a bank senior vice president. You've been married for ten years and got twins, Jeff and Jake." Hardison hit the remote displaying pictures of two seven-year old boys, looking very much like Kayla and Eliot, on the flat screens.

Sophie giggled, "How ever did you do that?"

Hardison got one of his proud-of-himself grins, "Aw, easy. Took pictures of the two of them," pointing at the Hitter and the Mechanic, "used a morphing software and combined their features then an age-regression program that made them younger."

Beside her, Kayla heard Eliot growl, "You just can't help yourself."

She was pretty certain Ford heard him, too, because Nate interrupted before anything could escalate, "Alright, flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten. Any questions?"

The rest of the team shook their heads but Logan spoke up, "Actually, I do." The leader signaled for her to continue, "Other than making a partner for Eliot, I'm not sure why I'm here. I'm an assassin and I didn't think that was normally your game."

Ford leaned on the bar opposite Logan, "You're right. We don't take out our marks – at least, not like you would. But, over the next two weeks, it's a pretty good bet that we're not always going to be together as a group. And while I know Sophie and Parker can take care of themselves, I want back-up. That's where you come in."

She shook her head, "I'm no hitter."

"No," Nate responded, "And, honestly, because of that, you weren't my first choice." Kayla leaned back slightly, her brow furrowing as he continued, "In the past we've worked with a friend of Sophie's. And although she's not a hitter, either, I've seen her in action and know she can handle herself. But, her best role is the con and you don't use two Grifters on a job. So, while I know you would rather dispose of the target, you have adaptable skills. You may not like it but you can be a Hitter."

Kayla opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut. She glared sideways at Eliot who shrugged in response. Nate narrowed his glance, waiting for Kayla to respond. Parker, Sophie and Alec watched, also waiting for her to answer. Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and turned her glare back on Ford. It was a small test of wills but she finally huffed out her answer, "Fine. But if push comes to shove, I won't hesitate to…"

Ford nodded, "Of course."

Logan returned the nod. Eliot had a wife - again.

* * *

They were in the airport terminal, waiting to board the flight. Nate and Sophie were sitting next to each other with Parker nearby. Eliot and Kayla were standing by the window, watching the luggage being loaded when Hardison appeared beside them. He opened his hand and revealed a small ear bud. Kayla looked down and then back up into the young man's eager face, "What's that?"

"Your communicator," he said.

"My what?"

Eliot spoke quietly, "Your communicator. It's how we stay in contact on the job."

She picked it up and slid it into her ear as Alec added, "It's sensitive enough that it can pick up just a whisper."

Kayla looked at Spencer, "You wear them all the time?"

He nodded and suddenly, she heard Sophie's voice, "It's how we knew Eliot was in trouble the first time we met. Your threat was whispered straight into his earwig."

Kayla leaned in closer to Eliot, "So you were wearing it all the time we were together in Bolivia." Spencer shrugged so she asked again, "The whole time we were together…in Bolivia." Logan stared at him meaningfully.

The light dawned and Eliot stammered, "Yeah…well, not the whole time…I mean."

Ford said, "Eliot? Something you want to share with the others?"

"No," Eliot responded quickly with a glare across the room at the boss who smiled cagily. They were forestalled any other conversation as the announcement came for first class to board. Spencer watched as the other four members walked towards the door. Looking down at his ticket, Eliot grumbled, "You mean to tell me we're in Coach?"

Alec answered, "Well, yeah, Eliot. You're a self-made millionaire. You wouldn't really spend the extra money for a First Class ticket."

"Hardison," Spencer hissed, "let's hope you've got extra money to spend on the dental work you're going to need when I get done with you."

Kayla's laughter joined that of the other women. They were now definitely on the job.


	3. The Mark

Javier Lopez was a tall, distinguished looking man around forty. He had classic Latin features with dark eyes and a dark mustache and goatee. His head, however, was completely shaved. He was dressed in an expensive, well-made suit and looked every inch the comfortable, controlled land owner. As he surveyed the bar and waiting area, observing his new guests, he was blissfully unaware that he too was under scrutiny. From their respective positions, the Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief, Mechanic and Mastermind all watched their mark.

Lopez walked up next to his majordomo with a genial greeting, "Good evening, Leonys."

Leonys Cruz, Lopez' number two on the island, returned the salutation, "Good evening, Jefe. Shall we begin seating?"

The boss gave him a nod which Cruz turned into a wave to the maître-d and the first meal for the first night for the newest guests of Isla Amor was ready to begin. As the couples entered the dining area, Cruz explained who they were in play-by-play style. The next couple who entered took seats at the table farthest from Lopez and Cruz. As they walked in, Leonys pointed them out to his boss, "That is Hakeem and Janell Habidi. They have been married just over a year. He is a member of the Saudi ambassador's private staff. His wife was a member of the Protocol division in the State Department. They met at an official function and, apparently, it was love at first sight. Now, he has been called back home and there is concern that his very American wife will not be well-received."

Lopez nodded, "Assign them to Lucia." Cruz nodded, recognizing the name of one of the counselor's whose office was bugged. The taped sessions aided the Boss with his side business.

The first night on the island, guests were encouraged to dress more formally; more professionally. After tonight, the dress code relaxed considerably. Hakeem Habidi was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He was well-built and well dressed. Habidi had adopted a more Western-style, forsaking the customary kufiya normally worn by Arab men. The dark suit, light shirt and coördinated tie made him appear every inch the accomplished man he obviously was. His wife, however, was a perfect antithesis. Janell Habidi was blonde, petite, and graceful. Her sundress was expensive yet simple and gave her a very youthful appearance. Her hair was long, worn loose, with little makeup and less jewelry. The sandals were flat and strappy, the perfect complement to the dress. Habidi pulled out the chair for his wife, poured her a glass of wine, eschewing any alcohol for himself. He then took the seat outside and next to her.

The next couple to join the table was Tom and Sarah Jane Baker. Cruz once again began his narrative, "Tom Baker is a Boston attorney. He has a very well established and well-respected practice. He has recently formed an exploratory committee to determine his chances at running a successful campaign for the State Senate. His wife, Sarah Jane, is originally from Stratford-on-Avon in England. Wealthy in her own right, she met Baker through mutual friends. She is not employed, preferring to spend her time on more charitable and civic responsibilities. It makes her a perfect politician's wife. Her first marriage; his second, they have been together five years. She is ready to start a family. He is not, having lost his first child in a very ugly custody battle." Once again, Lopez nodded and gave his second specific instructions as to which counselor this couple should have; also a room whose office was bugged and the sessions could be recorded.

Thomas Baker was older but not quite fifty. He had dark hair with no sign of grey. His suit was linen, light weight and light-colored, giving him a slightly rumpled look. The shirt was a pale blue golf-style, accentuating the more comfortable appearance. Baker carried a lead crystal tumbler that contained a dark, amber liquid that the attorney sipped leisurely.

Sarah Jane Baker was stunningly elegant. She carried herself regally and dressed like royalty. The outfit was designer couture, in a blue that matched her husband's shirt and embellished with stones around the collar. The hem was above the knee and revealed shapely legs. Her earrings were diamonds, worth enough to feed many of the nearby islands for at least a year. Her high-heeled sandals were trimmed in stones similar to those that adorned her dress. Her hair was dark brown, in a flattering bob, with make-up as perfect as her entire appearance. As Cruz had said the quintessential politician's wife.

A few more couples entered the room before the last twosome joined the table with the Bakers and the Habidis. One more time, Leonys made his introductions, "Last but not least are J. T. and Karla Sherman. He owns several oil and gas rigs along the Texas-Louisiana Gulf Coast. He started out on the platforms and worked his way up. Sherman met his wife while they were in school together at LSU. They were college sweethearts, dating all four years and finally getting married after graduation. Three years later they had twin boys and, a year after that, Karla joined a local bank. She has worked her way up over the last six years to Senior Vice President. After over ten years of marriage…"

Javier Lopez interrupted, "After over ten years of marriage, this is their last hope. Yes, Leonys, I have heard that story before. Let's be sure they are placed with Cortez. The commodities field in Texas and Louisiana has been most profitable of late. I'm sure there will be something usable in their sessions, too." And, Cruz returned his boss' smile as he made those notes.

J. T. Sherman was your typical Texan. He wore jeans that were long, frayed at the hem, covering a pair of well-worn boots. His shirt was dark red, tucked in to show a leather belt and large silver buckle. His outfit was finished with a dark suit coat. Sherman's hair was long, tied back in a ponytail and revealed a face with strong features and glasses. He also carried a long-neck beer bottle that was sweating in the tropical heat. He took a long drink and looked around as his wife stepped to his side.

Karla Sherman completed the trifecta at the table. Janell Habidi was a blonde. Sarah Jane Baker was a brunette. Karla Sherman was a fiery redhead. Her hair was becomingly short, framing a round face and green eyes. Her dress was long in a patterned orange-and-white that finished in a halter top and bare back. She was muscled but not unattractively. White sandals trimmed in silver matched the silver jewelry in her ears and on her wrists. J.T. seated his wife, ordered her a drink and another beer for himself.

The couples exchanged small talk over dinner, introducing themselves and discussing their various jobs and interests. When they finished eating, they made their farewells and drifted away. Through their communicators, the team got their instructions from Nate, "We'll see you at breakfast in the morning. From now on, dinner will be an opportunity to discuss our findings. Get some rest. It's going to be a long con."

* * *

Kayla exited the bathroom of the suite she and Eliot were sharing. Turning off the light, she dropped down in the bed next to her partner where he was reading. She figured the others would be shocked to know that Spencer was a huge bibliophile. He had been teased quite regularly by the teams she ran about the fact. He immediately closed the book placing it on the nightstand and then turned his head to lock eyes with Logan. "We need to talk," he said.

"About?"

"About our role in this con."

Kayla smiled, "I know what you're going to say."

He got serious, "Do you?"

"Eliot, this is not the first time we've played at being a married couple."

"I know," Spencer replied, "but it's been awhile since we've had to play it."

Kayla shrugged, "I should think it would come back pretty quickly."

"I have no doubt it will. But, you know we're going to have to play rough."

She nodded. Their part was the couple whose marriage was doomed. There would be times they would have to argue, fight like cats and dogs, and, be downright hateful to each other. Kayla said, "I know what to expect."

"But," he smiled ruefully, "the team doesn't. They've never seen me in that part. And, for certain sure, they have never seen us in action together; much less, play off each other like we're going to need to in order to be believable."

Kayla sucked in a breath, "Right." She thought for a moment, "So long as we're on the same page, the others should follow suit. They're professionals."

"Need a safe zone?" This had been a tool the couple had used in their earlier jobs. When they needed time apart or the mission had begun to take a toll on the relationship, they would designate a place where one or the other could hide.

"There's a cabana farthest away from the bar, close to the promontory on the beach," Kayla nodded, talking with her hands. "I noticed it when we were walking to dinner earlier. If it gets too bad, I'll go there."

Eliot acknowledged her suggestion, "Alright." He reached for the light but stopped and turned back, "Kayla?"

She cocked an eyebrow at the tone of voice. "Yes," was her wary response.

"Thanks for helping out. I know this isn't normally your kind of job but I'm..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence. Instead, he changed tack, ending with "Ready for bed," as if that's what he meant to say all along.

Kayla sat there for a few minutes, letting him twist. In the past, she probably would have teased him. Trying to kill someone, however, had a tendency to change your relationship. Just like they would need to re-establish their routine as a married couple, Kayla knew they'd have to re-establish their off-job relationship. So, instead, she answered, "Yeah. After all, it was a long flight."

Rather than the answer she expected, Eliot responded, "Do I at least get a good night kiss?" The mischievous smile curling his handsome face.

She swatted at him, "I thought we agreed on the plane to keep this strictly professional?"

"So that's a no on the kiss?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. Maybe they would re-establish their footing quicker than she expected! Logan gave Eliot an innocent peck on the cheek and then turned her back on him, extinguishing the lamp as she did, unable to hide her grin. His deep chuckle shook the bed. Eliot leaned down and whispered, "That's alright. We've got two weeks. I'll get a good night kiss before we're done."

"Good night, Eliot," the humor undisguised in Kayla's voice.

"Good night, Kayla." he answered, reaching over to turn off his own light; the darkness unable to dim the smile that lit up his face.


	4. Counseling

_Day 3 – Session with Hakeem and Janell Habidi_

"So," the counselor began, "I have heard all the reasons why your marriage is successful. How the two of you seem to always be on the same page. That you each understand the give and take and how that makes you a happy couple but," she paused for emphasis, "not every relationship is perfect. There is always something that can be better…something upon which can be improved." The couple shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Lucia continued, "The idea of counseling is to allow the relationship to be broken to rebuild it stronger. So, Hakeem? I need you to be honest and tell Janell something that you believe can be better or improved upon."

Hardison looked at Parker. Therapy had been both tense and intense. They had tried to stay professional but the veneer had slowly begun to crack. He knew this was going to be ugly but they had to preserve their cover. Alec took a breath and then answered in character, "There are times I find Janell slightly childish."

Parker's head jerked around and her eyes widened, "What?"

He put a hand on her arm as he continued, "It is not all the time. It just seems there are things you should take more seriously and you do not."

Lucia smiled, "That's very good, Hakeem." She looked at Janell and said, "Now, what can Hakeem work on?"

Parker's eyes narrowed and the look she gave Hardison made him want to shiver. _Oh, crap_, he thought, _here it comes. _

"I understand Hakeem is quite intelligent but that is no reason to speak to me like I'm stupid. When he's talking about work he's condescending. He uses terminology that I believe he knows I don't understand and, yet, he doesn't seem to care. Since he thinks I'm childish however, maybe that explains his treatment."

"No," Hakeem shook his head, "you misunderstand." But, try as he might, he couldn't undo what he had done. For the next thirty minutes, their time together was more of a shouting match than anything that could be considered productive. Lucia smiled. The boss would have plenty to use from this session.

* * *

_Day 3 – Session with Tom and Sarah Jane Baker_

Their counselor was Rey. He had wasted no time and gotten straight to the issue in the Baker's marriage – that of having children. The topic had been painful. While the feeling of loss was easy to simulate for Nate, he had to remember that, for the con, his son was still alive. It had put his emotions too near the top and he had snapped multiple times. And, Sophie, bless her, had borne the brunt. Today, she had finally lost her cool.

"Let's face it, Tom," Sarah Jane's cultured tones were clipped, "to have a child would mean you are no longer the center of attention."

Baker snorted, "Me? The center of attention? Sop…" Nate caught himself, "So, Sarah Jane do you even realize what it means to have a kid?" She glared at him, "It's early mornings and late nights. Three o'clock feedings…not being able to know if the baby is sick or just colicky. And, how are you going to feel the first time our son or daughter spits up on one of your expensive suits?"

"That's not fair and you know it. If it's something that's important…important to both of us, I am willing to make sacrifices," Sophie countered.

He shook his head, "It's not just a one-time thing, Sarah. It has to be a total way of life. Can you pass up a sale for shoes or a purse or know that you won't be getting that pearl necklace because you need to save the money for college? You don't get to jet-set to Paris because you're bored."

Her face showed the hurt, "That's not fair." The Brit challenged, "Can you handle not being the focus? That a child would mean you have to share? That I couldn't be one hundred percent at your beck and call?"

Rey allowed the Baker's session to continue in this way, all the while recording it for Mr. Lopez' later use.

* * *

_Day 3 – Session with J. T. and Karla Sherman_

Kayla and Eliot had talked before entering counseling. The two knew that their moderator was getting suspicious. They would have to give him something real.

Cortez had noted how calm the couple had been through their first two appointments. Today, he needed them to be more emotional. Over the last several months, the more excited couples got, the more information they were likely to let slip. The counselor began, "So, Senora Sherman, is there some area of your relationship where you believe your esposo is not, shall we say, helpful?"

Karla looked at her husband and gave him an almost imperceptible widening of the eye. Eliot hid his smile. His wife was about to lay into him, old school.

"Helpful," Karla said. "Well, I'm not sure J. T. even knows the meaning of that word."

"I most certainly do," Sherman responded defensively.

She turned to face him, "Really? Because in the last three or four years you've made damned sure that you aren't anywhere around to be…helpful."

"And what does that mean?"

"You know exactly what that means. Ever since I got promoted at the bank, you've made sure that your job comes first. I have to get the boys to practice, to school, to functions. What do you do?"

"I work to make sure you have a roof over your head, food on the table and clothes on your back, Karla Sherman," J.T.'s tone told exactly what he thought of her accusations.

"And what about your sons, J.T.? Every day their interests change. They don't want to do things together anymore. Jake wants to follow you; play baseball like you. Jeff wants to learn the business. Did you know that? Do you even know their interests? Tell me, J. Tl, don't they deserve your time?" Her question was posed quietly but seriously.

And his response was just as serious, "They know I am always, always there. I never miss a game…never miss an event…never miss anything important in their lives. Do not question my feelings for my sons."

"It's not about how you feel…it's about being present…helpful," she stressed the word.

Cortez sat back and smiled. His boss was going to be very pleased with these recordings.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet, solemn affair - except for the clanking of dishes and rattling of silverware. Conversation was stilted; overly polite. As soon as the dessert dishes were cleared, Nate and Hardison excused themselves. Kayla and Eliot had exchanged looks throughout the meal. When the other men left, Spencer gave a curt nod excusing himself.

"He called me childish," Parker whispered venomously. "Thinks I don't take things seriously."

"Well, I am apparently too selfish to know what it would mean to be a mother." She tossed back her wine and waved the server forward to refill her glass. "That I couldn't sacrifice"

Kayla sat back, listening to the two women vent. In her ear, she could hear a similar conversation going on at the bar with the men.

"Self-centered," Nate said, motioning the bartender to fill the glass. "She is so one to talk. Sophie Devereaux has always focused on what's most important to her. Lest we forget about the two David's." He tossed down the drink and got a refill, "It has always been about her."

Eliot didn't speak. He exchanged his empty beer for a fresh one and nodded appropriately. And, soon, Hardison chimed in, "Well, how could Parker ever believe that I thought she was stupid. I don't get it." He shook his head, leaning back against the bar. He crossed his arms over his chest, "And, I don't talk over her head."

"Yeah," Eliot motioned with his bottle, "actually, you do. You get wrapped up in geek speak and talk over all of us." He made a circle with his hand to illustrate.

"I do not," Alec responded defensively.

"Well, yeah," Nate nodded, "you kind of do."

Spencer just listened as the other men continued to share their disbelief about their sessions and the things that were said. After about thirty minutes apart, the team finally reassembled at the table.

The last couple of nights, Kayla Logan had been mostly silent. She interjected bits and appropriate comments but, overall, she had kept her cards close to the vest. Eliot Spencer wasn't surprised. This had always been the Mechanic's M.O. She was an observer and only expressed her opinions after careful deliberation. He could see tonight would be no different.

Once the men were all seated, Kayla said, "You know, Parker," she spoke the Thief's name softly, "I really think Alec meant to say child-like, not childish."

Sophie's eyes widened, "And that's better how?"

Logan smiled and pointed, "She sees the world new and fresh every day, like a child, experiencing it for the first time. There's nothing stale or routine. It will always be different…exciting. To share a life with someone like that will never be dull or boring." And, as she spoke, Kayla watched Parker's face light up with what could only be described as appreciation.

Beside Parker, Hardison was nodding his head fervently. Eliot was surprised the Hacker hadn't strained a muscle. But, when Kayla made eye contact with Alec, he stopped suddenly and pulled back. "And you," she pointed, "I returned the favor and read your file."

"Mine?"

She nodded, "You could be making millions in the private sector with what you know and are capable of doing. Yet, you chose to do this for, basically, nothing. And, that you're self-taught…no secondary education. Well, I think it's easy for you to talk over a person's head and not even realize you're doing it. This ability, these skills, come so easy for you; you forget it's not the same for everyone else."

Parker looked at Alec as Kayla spoke and the words Eliot's friend said actually made sense to her…both sets of comments. She then stared at Logan, wide-eyed, wondering how the woman had divined that information. Yet, Logan wasn't finished. She then looked towards the Boss and almost lost her nerve when Nate's sardonic stare looked back.

"It's hard being the leader," Kayla said simply. "You don't mean to be the focus and yet it feels like everyone is looking to you for the answers…even to the questions that haven't been considered or contemplated. But the hub of the wheel is the center of attention. It can't be any other way." The slight smile curved Ford's lips but he wasn't ready to let Kayla Logan off the hook. He cocked his head instead, giving her a brief nod.

"But I've never known a wheel that could turn on its own. Most need an axle," Kayla stated, looking at Sophie.

"Oh, great, now, I'm an axle? How flattering," Sophie snarked back.

Eliot leaned across his wife and whispered, "Just hear her out."

Sophie rolled her eyes and then shrugged, "By all means, continue."

"The axle keeps the wheel spinning. It also takes someone to know when the wheel needs to be greased to turn faster or sanded to turn slower or ball-bearings added to make the wheel turn smoother. It requires someone to be self-aware, not selfish. That's you," Kayla inclined her head towards the Grifter as she finished the sentence.

Sophie tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. Spencer leaned back self-satisfied, this was his partner. This was his Kayla. But, when she turned that green-eyed stare on him, he was suddenly on guard.

"And you, Eliot Spencer," she shook her head and pursed her lips, "you're sure and steady; a rock. You are now. You were then. It was so hard…" and Kayla ended abruptly, stopping before she revealed more than she was prepared to say. And, as if she only realized what she had done, Logan's face flamed almost as red as her hair. She pushed back her chair and stood quickly, "I'm sorry. I had no right." Her mouth open slightly, hands clenched in fists held tight against her stomach, she looked again at Nate Ford, "I am so sorry." As Kayla Logan fled from the table, they all watched.

It was Hardison who broke the spell, "What just happened?"

It was a full-on cocky grin that Nate Ford flashed, first at Spencer and then at Alec, "That was a course-correction." He chuckled and leaned forward, looking at his team, "The best cons…the best lies…always contain a modicum of truth. We're playing characters that are similar to our realities. We're bound to step on toes. But, we've got to remember, this is not about us. We lost our focus briefly. Kayla just pointed us back the right direction."

Ford jerked his head at Eliot, then in the general direction Kayla had exited. Spencer smiled, nodded in response, left his bottle and went to pursue his partner. Nate then turned to Parker and Alec, "Go check the counseling rooms. Let's see if all of them are wired or just a select few. We may be able to work the facilitators and get one or more of them to flip." The couple stood up and left to follow orders.

He then looked at his partner, "We are going to get close to Lopez and Cruz and clone their phones. Let's see what information we can get from them." Sophie smiled seductively and stood as Nate did and headed off to find their targets.

Before he left the table, Nate touched his ear piece and spoke softly, "Kayla?"

Kayla Logan had made her way to the beach. She was strolling along the waterline, letting the waves wash over her bare feet, her shoes held by her side. She heard her name spoken and tried to ignore it but he called her again, "C'mon, Kayla, I know you can hear me."

Logan stopped in her tracks, sighed in exasperation and responded, "Yes, sir."

He knew she couldn't see it but his tone left no doubt of the wide smile that curved Nate Ford's face, "A good leader recognizes when the team needs a kick in the butt." When she didn't respond, he added, "Nice work." Then, he left to catch up with Sophie.

She had held her breath but with the compliment, she exhaled and smiled in return, "Thank you, sir." She was about to return to her room when the movement, ever so slight caught her eye. Kayla knelt to pick up the sand dollar that had washed ashore so as to get a better look. She finally spotted the anomaly and made a mental note. She would run the beach in the morning to double-check.

* * *

When she walked back into their bungalow, Eliot was waiting on the couch. Kayla started to speak but Spencer shook his head and pointed towards his ear. She nodded, removed the communicator, putting it on the coffee table near his. The Hitter then grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Kayla quirked a brow at that action. She finally said, "I'm sorry, Eliot. I don't know why I did that."

"You like them."

"Yeah, I do."

"And, because you do, you did what needed to be done, Logan. Even Nate said so." She shook her head and looked down but Eliot put a finger under her chin which made her look back up at him, "That was the Kayla I knew." He hesitated, "The Kayla I know."

When Spencer leaned in, she couldn't stop herself from meeting him the rest of the way. The kiss was as it always was between the two of them, incendiary. She broke it off and said breathlessly, "What happened to being purely professional?"

He smiled, "Aw, hell, Kayla, that went out the window at the dinner table and you know it."

She opened her mouth to speak but he kissed her again, cutting off anything else she might have said. From that moment, it truly was a short hop to bed and the end of purely professional behavior.


	5. Communication and Surveillance

Two days later and they still had nothing. Parker and Hardison had determined that four of the seven counseling rooms had recording capability; and, it included the three rooms to which the Leverage teams were assigned. This, at least, would mean that their aliases would all be contacted after they left the island. The cloned phones revealed mostly conversations between Cruz and Lopez and nothing they could really use. Hardison was still running background information on all the counselors looking for a weak link but this, along with the data from the phones, looked like more dead ends.

Kayla had run the beach the last two mornings and her anomaly was still there. Normally, she got up to run before Spencer was ever out of the bed but she'd lain around a little longer this morning hoping to make sense of what she had seen. Problem was she really needed time to think. But someone always seemed to be around – whether it was Eliot in the room or the other team members in her ear – she had no peace. Already, the team was on coms, carrying on various conversations. Kayla thought for a few more minutes and then made the decision: she pulled out the earwig, threw on her sloppy shorts, racer-back t and tennies and headed to the beach.

When Spencer came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, he was surprised that Kayla was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his communicator and called her name several times, waiting for a response, but received none.

"Lose your roomie," Alec teased.

"Actually, yeah," Eliot responded. "You got her location?"

"Well," the Hacker hesitated, "she should be in your suite."

"Damn it, Hardison, I'm in the room."

"Then look around 'cuz her com is there," he announced.

Another voice entered the conversation, "Eliot?" The Hitter cursed under his breath as heard the Boss, "Join us in the dining area as soon as she shows up," Nate ordered.

* * *

Once again, Kayla's anomaly was still in place. It was time to bring in her partner for a second opinion. She ran full-out back to the bungalow, through the door, only stopping to catch her breath as she hit the living area. Panting hard and doubled over, Logan was totally unprepared for the arms like steel bands that wrapped around her chest, pinning her to a hard body.

"Where the hell have you been," he hissed at the same time she cursed, "Damn it, Eliot." He let her go as she answered, "I went for a run on the beach, just like I have the last two days."

"You're normally back before now."

"I had something I needed to check out," she said in defense.

"Well, hurry up and get showered. We're going to be late for breakfast," he ordered. Kayla glared but didn't answer as he tacked on, "and whatever it was you had to check out? It better have a damned good explanation that goes along with it."

She cleaned up and dressed in twenty minutes and they were less than five minutes late for their seating. As Eliot left her at the bar to fill her plate and get a mimosa, Kayla suddenly found herself flanked by Nate and Alec.

"So," Ford smiled, "how was the run?"

Kayla shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I just needed some quiet time."

He nodded and as he walked off instructed Hardison, "Make her understand."

She opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut. Alec smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It's more than just a communicator." When Kayla looked at him skeptically, he tacked on, "It's a way to track you if you get separated."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Look, Eliot takes his out all the time but he knows to keep it close. So, at the very least, keep it in your pocket or…" Hardison made a sweeping motion over Kayla's chest area, "on your person."

Logan smiled genuinely, "Okay, I got it." She then followed the younger man to the table.

As she slid into her seat, it was Parker who interrogated her, "So what were you checking out?"

Kayla stopped the bite she was about to take in mid-motion, shock etching her face, "How'd you know?"

Smiling, she answered, "We heard you through Eliot's earwig."

"Well, hell," Kayla responded, dropping the fork down on the plate in frustration.

"Is it something or not?" Nate pressed.

She rocked back against her seat in frustration, "I don't know yet."

Ford leaned across the table saying forcefully, "Kayla, we're running out of time."

"Look, it's unusual and it might lead to something but I'd really like Eliot to check it out, too; see what he thinks," she finally added.

"Is that going to create an issue with your cover?" Sophie quizzed.

Spencer shook his head, "Naw. Counselor wants us to spend some quality time getting reacquainted so a stroll on the beach and a run together in the morning wouldn't look out of place."

Nate gave a satisfied nod, "Alright. Let me know as soon as you have something." He stood up from the table, taking Sophie's hand as he did and said caustically. "Now, let's go enjoy another lovely day on the island."

* * *

The Sherman's were taking a walk on the beach, watching the sunset as they did. Both casually dressed in shorts and t-shirts, they were barefoot, enjoying the sand and surf, strolling together. J. T. said, "It really is nice here."

She nodded, "Yeah, it is." They were almost to the last cabana when she stopped and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck suggestively. She heard, and felt, the low rumble in his chest, "Okay, business now, darling," Karla instructed.

"I thought this was business." He teased as he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, using her left shoulder as cover, "What am I looking for?"

"In the foliage, near the…"

"Oh yeah," Eliot interrupted, "he's good. Definitely ex-military." At her questioning look, he responded, "Very distinctive stance." Shaking her head, Kayla listened as Spencer continued, "He's pretty well hidden but not well enough." He leaned back, "And you've seen him every day?"

"Yep, since the night I shot my mouth off at the table," she said, embarrassment tingeing Kayla's tone.

Eliot took her hand and walked her to the chaise under the cabana. He sat down, pulled his wife down after him positioning her back to his chest. They were staring out to the cove, watching the waves wash to and fro. To the casual observer, the Sherman's were sharing a quiet romantic interlude. The trained eye would have seen it for what it was – surveillance.


	6. Communication and Compliments

Kayla and Eliot were up early the next morning for the run on the beach. Once again, they saw the sentry, a new one, but the same process – well hidden, guarding an even better hidden pathway. They stayed around, observing a changing of the guard, right on the time schedule that the two had been able to work out. A quick check of a watch and the couple knew they were going to be tardy for breakfast. They hurried back, showered, dressed and grabbed their coms.

"You're late," Ford hissed as the two slid into their seats.

"And you've been off coms," Hardison added.

"Yeah, we were confirming the lead," Eliot defended.

Hardison reminded, "Off coms."

"Never mind," Nate interrupted, "Is it a lead or not?"

Logan and Spencer shared a look before Logan answered, "Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe?" was the livid response.

"It's the best I can give you right now." The Mechanic smiled, "If you don't like it, fire me."

Nate growled, "Don't tempt me."

But before the Mastermind could really explode, Sophie added, "Look, we've got this couples' relationship building exercise but as soon as that's over, maybe we can explore the situation further?"

Parker and Hardison stood up with Sophie. Eliot and Kayla followed after. Knowing he had no choice, Ford joined the group but threatened again, "This isn't over."

* * *

"So what we have found," the group therapist, Reynaldo, began, "is that many couples have just forgotten the simple things that brought them together. One of those things is the art of the compliment. When we are first dating it is easy to say nice things. As time goes by, we take for granted that our partner simply knows what we think. So, with that in mind, here is what we will do…" The couples were facing each other, guys on one side; girls on the other - all dressed in their swimsuits. Reynaldo continued, "Senora Sherman, you will come stand down here across from Senor Baker." He motioned for Karla to move. She and Eliot exchanged a quick look and he gave her a slight wink. She smiled as she followed the instructor's lead, "And the other women will move down a place. Now, please remove your swimsuit wraps and, men, remove your shirts."

The six exchanged glances but did as they were told, their cover still everything to the team at this time. Shifting uncomfortably under mutual scrutiny, the couples listened as Reynaldo finished his instruction, "So, here's how we go. Senora Sherman, you will begin by complimenting Senor Baker and then your esposo. Senor Baker will go next and down the line." Reynaldo smiled, "Ready?"

Nate Ford's blue eyes bore into Kayla Logan. He stood shirtless wearing surfer-style swim trunks in a multi-colored striped pattern. He crossed his arms over his chest. His smile was challenging, a gauntlet thrown at the Mechanic. She picked it up and began the exercise. "Well, Thomas, I know you're probably uncomfortable standing next to the younger men but you've nothing to be embarrassed about. It's obvious that you care about yourself and how you look." She paused and then rushed on, "As an attorney, it would be easy to stay behind a desk and let yourself go but because you care; because you truly are in love with your wife you take action to keep that from happening." Kayla's smile beamed as she added, "And that is sexy in any man."

The counselor smiled, "Very good, Senora. And, now for your husband."

Logan looked down the line at Eliot Spencer. The next words out of her mouth, however, were in character…and perfect. "But, J.T., I look at you and I see that boy I met in college…that baseball player who stole my heart. The man who was and is and always will be the man of my dreams."

Reynaldo clapped, "Bueno, Señora, muy Bueno. Senor Baker, your turn."

Ford couldn't help but admire Logan. So far, she had delivered in her capacity as Karla Sherman. And, the thought he'd had in the ballroom in Bolivia came rushing back. She was attractive. Even now, dressed in a navy blue tankini with French-cut trunks and a white polka-dotted top, it emphasized the sheer physicality of the woman standing across from him. He cleared his throat and began, "Well, Karla, no one would ever believe, looking at you, that you'd delivered twins." She gave him a narrowed glance and a cheeky smile as the leader continued, "But, I've learned, as we've dined together each night, that you have a quick wit with a deep capacity for caring and understanding. I have no doubt it's what makes you a great mother and an even better partner to J.T." She smiled and gave an acknowledging nod, mouthing, "Thank you."

Nate then looked over at Sophie. Her black one piece swimsuit was cut just low enough to display that gorgeous cleavage and clung to all her curves provocatively. Ford's smile was truly genuine, "Sarah Jane, it feels like I've chased you for years." The others up and down the row ducked their heads or covered their faces, trying to hide their amusement, "And, now that I've finally caught you, I know how lucky I am. But, there are times, I wonder how I manage to keep you. Then I realize, I don't keep you. You chose to stay and that makes me even luckier."

The Grifter's face lit up. The comments may supposed to have been in character but there was enough truth in what Nate Ford said to make Sophie smile warmly. She gave herself a mental shake and continued on with the exercise.

Alec Hardison was over six-foot tall and the short yellow swim trunks emphasized his legs and chest. To be a computer geek, his body looked more like an athlete's. Sophie began her turn, "Hakeem?" He gave her a wide-eyed innocent stare. "You are a most handsome young man; physically attractive. Definitely not hard on the eye at all, but," she paused for emphasis, "it isn't that which makes you the most alluring. It is your intelligence that is the most attractive. You have worked hard to achieve what you have; to get where you are and you are most proud of that." Sophie smiled warmly, "And you have every right to be." Alec bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the compliment.

Then, Sophie looked across to Nate, "Thomas, I'm glad you didn't give up until you caught me. My world was so much smaller before I met you. It truly was self-centered. But you have forced me to look outside my own life, to the things that can improve everyone else's world. That is a gift, to make people see how they can benefit others. That it is better to be with a team than alone. Thank you for helping me see that." Nate winked as she finished.

"Sarah Jane," Hardison started in accented-English, "you are an elegant woman. In your carriage, your speech, your dress – it comes simply for you. It is something that even I envy you for. Yet, you are an encourager. At each meal we have shared, you have complimented us. You have inquired about our progress; focused your attentions on our successes; all the while knowing you had your own issues. No one could ever accuse you of self-centeredness who listened to even one of those conversations. That is truly elegant."

"Thank you, Hakeem," Sarah Jane responded quietly.

Parker smiled hesitantly at Hardison as he began his commentary, "Janell, you bring me joy. As was pointed out to me earlier, every day with you is new. I learn something new. I see something new. I experience something new. You force me outside my comfort zone; challenge everything I know. My life will never be boring and I cannot wait to live every day of it with you."

Like Hardison, Spencer, shirtless, was impressive. The Hitter's body was sculpted. It wasn't surprising he had six-pack abs and muscled arms. His trunks were much like Nate's, surfer-style, and in a blue that matched his eyes. Parker smiled winsomely at Eliot as she began, "Well, J.T., you are obviously in fine shape. You really have a great body. But, that's not what I find the most attractive about you. It's how you treat Karla. You pull out her chair. You always see that she has everything she needs. And, when you think no one is looking, you brush her hair or against her shoulder or bare skin. That tenderness is something you hide but it's also what makes you attractive."

Eliot's face flamed bright red. He was never comfortable with praise. That Parker had seen those moments of intimacy made him even more ill at ease. The Thief then turned her doe-eyed stare on the Hacker.

"Ha-, uh, uh, Hakeem," she stuttered, "I know how to do one thing really well. And you, you know lots of things. Yet you never make me feel like I only know the one thing. You take me along with you, teach me new things and even let me try…" Janell smiled broadly, "pretzels when I want to. You're more patient than I deserve. Please keep being patient with me." Hardison's megawatt smile was almost as blinding as the sun.

Reynaldo chimed in, "Alright, Senor Sherman. Last but certainly not least."

Eliot looked across at Parker. The red bikini highlighted every part of her body. It showed off the muscled arms that came naturally from the aerialist's line of work. She had a flat stomach, sculpted legs and the blonde hair was even more accented with the color of the swimsuit. He cleared his throat and began, "Janell, you have the body of a runway model. You could be working in Paris or New York or be on the cover of some high fashion magazine. But, you don't know it. And you don't act like it. You act like a pesky little sister. Or, actually, you're more like the girl next door and that is attractive as hell."

"And your wife," Reynaldo pointed towards Karla.

Eliot and Kayla locked glances. There was a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth as he said, "Karla, I…" J.T. paused, looking for the right words. He sighed, "Karla, I'm glad that you are the mother of my children."

The others in the line looked to Eliot, waiting for him to say something else. Even their moderator prodded, "Is that all?"

He thought for a moment and then responded, "Yeah." Spencer nodded, "That's all."

Karla's indrawn breath was audible to everyone in the line. She glared at her husband, "You're an ass, J.T." The banker turned on her heel and left the group on a run.


	7. Recon

"Well," Reynaldo, the group counselor, spoke, "I think we are done." And, he drifted away.

The rest of the team descended on Eliot in a rush, yelling at and berating him, in turn. Sophie criticized, "Eliot? How could you? We were all taking this exercise seriously. Didn't you see that?"

The Hitter had the nerve to laugh, "Sophie, it was planned. Me and Kayla? We're the couple that's not going to make it out of this together. We know our role."

"So it was all part of your cover?" Parker questioned.

"Of course. Ask Kayla."

Hardison joined the group, "I've tried but she's off coms again."

Spencer's grin changed suddenly, "What do you mean she's off coms." He put his finger to his ear and called her name repeatedly. Then, he got a malicious grin, "She's doing this on purpose."

"So you're sure Kayla would agree that it was all part of the job," Nate countered.

"Yeah," he gave a short bark of laughter. "Look, she'll be in the last cabana closest to the promontory on the beach. Go ask her yourself."

"I will," Sophie gave a curt nod and turned toward the path. She was stopped by Nate's hand on her arm, "No, I'll go." He headed towards the path but turned back to Eliot, "and you better hope she's on the same page." Since Kayla's departure, Eliot had his first twinge of doubt.

* * *

She was sitting on the chaise, legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles. Her shades covered her face so it was hard to tell if her eyes were open or closed or teary. Logan sensed she was not alone. But, the masculine voice actually startled her, "You took out your earwig."

Kayla slid off her glasses and looked up at Nate Ford, "Yeah. I didn't want you guys to hear me laughing. It was greatness, listening to Sophie and Parker rip Eliot."

Nate removed his own shades and then dropped down in the other chair, "So it really was all planned?"

She smiled, "All planned." Logan shifted, "Eliot told you where to find me, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did," the leader confirmed. Then, asked seriously, "And you're alright?"

Kayla quirked a brow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"This con's been hard on all of us. I find it hard to believe you and Eliot wouldn't feel it as well."

"We know how to handle ourselves."

Nate had been looking for an opportunity to question Kayla. He figured now was as good a time as any. He pinned her with a stare, "Know how to handle a team, too."

Logan squirmed in her seat, "I've run a crew, yes. I haven't hidden that fact."

"It's why you can read the team," Ford smiled. "Why you know how to read me."

"Yeah, well, old habits die hard. And, anyway," Kayla looked back out to sea, "that's ancient history, me running a team. As you know, I work alone."

Allowing the change in subjects, Nate said, "So what about your lead?"

Nodding, she asked, "Why do you post a hidden guard on a private path that isn't even obvious to your guests?"

Ford looked around to where Logan gestured with her shades. Like Eliot, he saw it wasn't obvious but it was definitely there. He put his glasses back on and looked out to the water. He returned his com and motioned towards Kayla's ear for her to do the same. He asked, "How do you want to handle it?"

Kayla smiled and eased her com back in as she answered, "Well, I think, after J.T. humiliated me the way he did, I need some bar time."

The rest of the team had waited to hear Kayla's voice. They knew Nate had found her. He had told the team she was right where Eliot had indicated but he wanted private time to quiz her. Until that moment their conversation had been confidential. Now, the entire group would be party to the plan. "Janell should go with you, being the sympathetic type and all," Nate added.

"Thank goodness. Because of Hakeem's job, it's been awhile since I got to tie one on," Parker smiled.

Hardison continued, "And, of course, misery loves company." He looked over to Eliot who supplied, "Buckets of beer and crab legs on the beach." Kayla and Nate smiled as they heard the hand slaps over the air.

Sophie responded dejectedly, "But what does that leave for us?"

"For us?" Nate said. "For us, it's a quiet dinner for two while the kids play."

Again, Hardison spoke, "On it. Reservations for the Baker's."

Nate gave a decisive nod, "Alright, you're on. Starting time is 8 pm. Let me know as soon as you have something." He got up from the chaise and walked off, satisfied that the job was moving forward once again.

* * *

Kayla and Parker were both dressed in dark clothes, stylish enough not to arouse any suspicions, but serviceable for the mission they were about to attempt. Eliot and Alec were already on the beach, enjoying two buckets of beer, iced down and sweating, along with several buckets of crab legs. The girls could hear the bottles being opened and the cracking of the shells. Nate and Sophie were at one of the two upscale restaurants on the island, without coms, letting the "kids" run the job.

Logan's voice crackled in the guys' ears, "Alright, gentlemen, let the games begin."

Parker giggled and started staggering. Kayla wrapped her arm around the skinny blonde to try to keep her from falling, only to wind up tripping herself. "I didn't think we were that drunk," Janell said.

Karla answered on her own giggle, "Do you even know where we're going?"

"No, I thought you did." The two burst into laughter again, continuing to stagger closer to their target.

From their spot on the beach, the guys could just make out the two shadowy figures on their zigzag path to the sentry. As Parker got closer, she responded, "Man, I should have visited the facilities before I left the bar."

"Good grief, Janell," Karla answered in frustration.

"Well, I'll just sneak over here in the bushes." She called, stepping in near the guard. Karla saw him tense and then marvel as it did seem the petite blonde was about to drop her pants and relieve herself. That made it easy for Karla to walk up behind him, put his head in an arm lock and ease the hypo in his neck.

"Okay, done. He'll sleep for about three hours," Kayla responded.

"Good," Parker appeared, hair covered, slipping on gloves, "Let's get going."

Logan nodded her agreement, covered her own red-head with a black knit cap and pulled on gloves as well. They took off silently down the path and soon saw the guarded building. Kayla motioned for Parker to stay behind her as she found the quickest and easiest access point. Making sure they were shielded, she gave a signal to the Thief who was beside her instantly. The Mechanic pulled out a phone and quickly snapped pictures through a peephole in the door. Parker made a face seeing the only entrance was on the second floor. Using a nearby ledge as a boost, she made it up and through an open window she had spied. She dropped a rope to Kayla, who shimmied up to join the blonde. Luck appeared on their side as it was the office that they had managed to find. They immediately began searching for information.

"Alright you two," Eliot's voice permeated the silence, "talk to me. I need to know what's going on."

The sound was garbled so the girls were really only able to catch about every other word. Kayla answered, "Can't talk loud and the signal sucks."

Under the cabana, the guys shared a look. "Something's interfering with the coms," Alec clarified.

"Really?" Spencer said sarcastically.

Hardison glared, "If I had my laptop, I could probably boost the signal. We'll have to make do for now."

Eliot's face registered his irritation, "Alright, but help me listen. Anything that sounds like a problem and we're up that path."

"Got it," was the Hacker's response.

* * *

The meal had been amazing. The restaurant was top of the line and the couple had enjoyed the ambiance. They had finished with a decadent dessert and now sat talking. "So why aren't we involved in this operation," Sophie sat back in the chair, sipping the quality chardonnay.

Ford swished the whiskey in the glass, "They don't need us for this. The kids can handle it."

"And why are you really not doing it?"

Nate smiled, "Maybe I wanted a romantic dinner in a lovely tropical setting. Especially since we get that opportunity so often."

Sophie knew she was about to play with fire but it was just the two of them, off coms and she wanted - no, needed - answers to some questions. "So, Nate," Sophie began, "with all of this play-acting, I've been wondering...would you consider getting married again?"

Nate figured this would come up. He couldn't blame her. They had been flirting with something ever since Nate had asked her to join the team. What it was, he didn't know. He did hope to get some clues. He took a drink before answering, "If it was the right time and the right person, yeah, I think I probably would." She considered what he had to say but was surprised when Ford followed it up with, "But what about you? Would you consider getting married? Would you be willing to settle down; give up your world-traveling?"

The Grifter shifted in her chair, answering as she leaned forward, "If it were the right time and the right person, then, yes. I think I probably would." He smiled as he realized Devereaux had turned his own words back against him. But his humor fled when she followed up with, "And what about children?"

Nate tossed back the rest of his glass and motioned for a refill, using it to buy time to phrase his response. He nodded his thanks, took another sip and wrapped his hands around the glass before answering, "Sophie, I really don't know about that. It would be hard to have another kid and always worry that what happened to Sam might occur again."

She reached across, squeezing his hand, "Yes but unlike before we have money and the wherewithal to purchase any kind of treatment no matter how experimental it may be."

He shook his head, "I would have to…" He paused and finally added, "Whomever I married, it would have to be something we discussed thoroughly." Sophie nodded her head in understanding. Ford brought Sophie's hand to his lips, giving it a quick kiss. He then let her go and slapped the table top. "Alright, we've left the four of them without true adult supervision long enough. Let's go check on the children, shall we?"

He stood up, pulled out her chair and then offered his arm, escorting Sarah Jane Baker out of the room.

* * *

"I'm not finding much," Parker whispered.

Kayla shook her head, "Me, neither. And, the static in the coms is driving me crazy." To emphasize her point, she put her finger to her ear, moving the device around.

Parker's head jerked at the sound of movement outside the door. Kayla heard it at the same time and positioned herself to defend against the intruder. Logan pointed at the window for Parker to make her exit. The Thief had the nerve to shake her head, no. At Kayla's glare (like Spencer's, Parker thought momentarily) she responded quietly, "Not without you."

Realizing that whatever had been outside the door was now gone, Logan once again pointed towards the window. This time, Parker agreed, swinging down on the rope. Kayla dropped it for Parker to secure and then shinnied down the side. Problem was, Logan missed her footing and landed hard on her knee, cursing as she did.

"C'mon," Kayla growled and grabbed Parker's arm. Together, they made good time back down the path. No one challenged them or seemed to see them. When you're not expecting any attack, it's easy to be complacent. These guards obviously were. At the secluded entrance, the sentry was still asleep and the two girls made it easily to the cabana where Eliot and Hardison were waiting.

"You should have told me you were coming," Eliot hissed.

Kayla shook her head, "Couldn't take the chance of being heard."

"What did you find?" Alec asked.

It was Parker's turn to shake her head, "Not much." She handed Hardison the drive and Kayla's phone so he could process the data when they got back to their room.

"If there's anything to be had, it will be on those," Logan added.

"But, Eliot" she pointed at her partner in crime, "I think Kayla did something to her knee."

Spencer snapped his neck around to look at his wife at the same moment she jerked her head up at Parker's tattling. "It's nothing," she said at the same time Eliot growled, "What the hell did you do?"

Parker continued her reporting, "She tweaked it somehow when she came down out of the building."

Logan growled this time, "Damn it, Parker. Hush." The blonde had the nerve to smile. She even sounded like Eliot.

Spencer knew how this played out. He'd been there before with Kayla, a long, long time ago. He changed his tone, "You two, head on back. Nate will be expecting an update. We'll catch up to you guys in the morning. Let him know, we're alright."

Alec agreed and put an arm around Parker's waist, grabbing a couple of the beers and another bucket of the crab legs before leaving the Sherman's behind. As the Habidi's walked off, Eliot grabbed a long neck and twisted the top off, passing it to Kayla. He then pulled off his shirt, poured the rest of the ice into it and wrapped it around her knee. He knew she hurt when she didn't fight.

"Will you be able to walk on it tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll probably have a limp but enough people have seen me running on the beach in the mornings; It will be easy enough to explain."

"Even to Nate?"

"Damn."

"Uh, huh. Hadn't thought about that one had you?"

"Don't be so proud of yourself," Kayla pointed, grabbing one of the crab legs from the few that were left. She snacked a bit more, finishing her beer, while the two talked. Sharing stories of past jobs since their separation; enjoying the peace and quiet. When he knew she was ready to go, Eliot stood first and then pulled Kayla up into his arms. They shared a silent battle of wills but, in the end, she acquiesced and Eliot carried her to their room, ending what seemed like their longest day so far on Isla Amour.


	8. Problems

After breakfast, the team had assembled in Hardison and Parker's suite. This morning they were given free time to enjoy the island so it gave them an opportunity to check what the girls had found. Kayla had covered her limp well enough but a closer look would show the right knee swollen. She slipped quickly in a chair to take the weight off the leg. However, when Parker bounced down next to her, she knew her attempt to hide what had happened had just gone up in smoke.

"How's the knee?" The question was asked innocently enough.

Kayla made a face, "It's nothing. It will do that when I stress it."

"It will do what?" Sophie took the other arm of the chair.

"Swell and give me grief," she tried to play it off.

"Is this a problem, Logan?" Nate's voice interrogated.

Eliot answered in her stead, "No. No problem. It's happened before and Kayla knows how to handle it."

Satisfied with the answer, the Mastermind turned to Hardison, "Run it."

"Nate, man, there's really nothing new," Alec responded. "Other than the pictures from Logan's phone."

"What do you think?" He looked over at Logan.

She shook her head, "Lopez is protecting his investment. His investment of people."

"Ties back to what we already knew. My guess is, he's drawing them from these surrounding islands which are way below the poverty level. Families will sell or indenture their kids to work thinking it's honest labor. Lopez instead has them housed and guarded," Hardison explained.

Eliot said, "Not like we haven't seen it before in other places. Most of them are young. The ones he uses on his staff, he can control easily. A few well-armed men keep family members from trying to rescue them and keeps them from trying to escape."

"Also, the interference to Parker and Kayla's coms probably came from dampening software. That would prevent any unauthorized appropriation of a phone or iPad from a guest," Hardison added.

Nate's tone was sharp, "So what you're telling me is I have proof of the trafficking crime I can pin on Lopez when I can get him to the States. Everything else is still speculative."

The faces of the team mirrored Ford's disappointment. They were just as frustrated as their leader. Sophie asked, "And nothing on the computer Parker found?"

Hardison said, "No. Lopez has files somewhere but he's not keeping them here. No wire transfers, no electronic trail. Nada."

Nate scrubbed his face, "Fine. We've got three more nights before we leave. Retrace your steps. Look around the island. We're missing something. I'd bet money on it."

The team nodded their understanding and left to find the missing lead.

* * *

"Damn it, Hardison," Alec cursed himself.

He was now alone in the room, all the others having gone to search for more leads. He had run all the information; double-checked the staff involved; searched for that needle in the haystack. Once again, he yelled Eliot's favorite catch-phrase, "Damn it, Hardison!"

Parker was actually still in the room. She had been surprised by the first outburst - totally shocked by the second. She wandered in and eased down next to the Hacker. "It's not your fault," she said softly.

"I know that," he answered, "but it doesn't stop me from feeling responsible."

"Remember when we were boosting cars?" At Alec's nod, she continued, "Remember what I told you then? Work the problem."

"Right. I get it. Focus on what's in front of me but it's just not coming together," Hardison argued. "I've got all these puzzle pieces and I can't make them fit."

The blonde smiled again, "Well, maybe it's more like that animated movie with the robots you watch."

"_Robots?" _Hardison supplied.

"Yeah, that's what I said, the one with the robots."

"It's called..." Hardison stopped, shook his head and responded instead, "yeah, what about it?"

"Well the main inventor guy who likes to set up the dominoes? Maybe it's more like that. When you have them all lined up, ready to go, you'll find the catalyst - the trigger - that will cause them all to fall to make the picture come into focus."

Her smile was like the rainbow after a storm. The simple analogy of the movie made sense. At this point, the only thing the Hacker could do was line up the pieces. Work the problem, put all the facts together and wait for the rest of the team to supply the last domino - the one that would start the cascade and make the picture. He looked up at his 'wife' and said, "Thank you, Parker."

She entwined her arms through his and gave him a hug, "Anytime."

* * *

They still had nothing. Going into their next day and they still had nothing. Nate Ford was frustrated. He gave Hardison a two-liter bottle of orange soda and kept him running and re-running every computer lead he could think of…even a few that were way, way off.

In the meantime, Sophie and Parker were at the team's assigned table, munching absently on fruit and pastries. Eliot had gotten in line at the juice bar while Kayla made her way to the breakfast buffet. It all seemed normal until…

"Perdoname, Senora Sherman," the voice was deeply accented English.

Kayla turned around, "Si?"

"I know this is going to sound like a cheap pickup line but…" he paused, "have we met somewhere before?"

Spencer stepped out of the line and scanned the breakfast area for his partner. Once he spotted her, he began to ease her direction. Parker and Sophie also adjusted their positions, trying to get a better line of sight on Logan. In the suite, Hardison froze, calling out to Nate to come listen.

Karla Sherman responded with a breathless laugh, "You're Senor Lopez, aren't you? The island's owner?"

"Si."

"I hope I…I mean I think I would remember having met someone of your stature," she shook her head to emphasize her statement.

"Your face just seems so familiar to me, Senora."

"Well, I work for a couple of different banks in the Gulf Coast area. Have you been to Texas recently?"

It was his turn to laugh, "No, Senora Sherman, not for some time."

Her smile was genuine as Karla responded, "Well, it's said we all have a double somewhere in the world."

"I guess that is so. My apologies for bothering you, Senora."

"No bother, Mr. Lopez."

"Best wishes for the outcome of your stay here on Isla Amor," he nodded his head.

"Gracias."

"De Nada," and with that Lopez was gone.

Kayla exhaled slowly, walked away from the buffet table and spoke, "So tell me you got all that?"

Nate barked orders, "Every word. Logan head here to Hardison's suite. Parker, you and Sophie stay at the table to keep an eye on Lopez. See how he reacts to his exchange with Kayla."

"Kayla, I've got your back," Eliot responded, following her to the room.

As soon as she entered the bungalow, Nate cornered the outsider, "So, do you know him?"

Spencer came through the door as the boss asked the question. She answered, "No, I don't. Besides, wouldn't you think if I had recognized Lopez when we were back in Boston I would have said something?"

Ford stepped up into Kayla's personal space and said softly but with venom, "I don't know, Kayla. I don't know you." It couldn't have hurt more if he had slapped her across the face.

"And let's not forget, I wasn't your first choice for this assignment," she replied cuttingly to retaliate.

"But you know me, Nate. That should be enough," Eliot responded, trying to head off the brewing storm.

Before Nate could counter, Hardison chimed in, "Naw, Nate, I cross-checked all of Kayla's aliases and known whereabouts against Lopez and nothing hit. Maybe it really is just a coincidence."

Nate looked at the Hacker then back to the Mechanic before he finally answered, "Fine. We've only got two more nights anyway. So, until we leave, Logan, I want you to lay low and stay out of Lopez' line of sight."

"No problem," was her curt reply as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Spencer shot Nate an angry look, knowing the man was off base in what he thought. But, he didn't have time to argue, he had to go after Kayla. He chased her almost to the beach before finally caught up with her. Grabbing her arm, Eliot turned her around to face him.

Before he could say anything, Kayla spoke first. "No, Eliot," she looked around and then hissed quietly, "I don't want to hear it." She pulled the com from her ear and shoved it in his hand.

"Kayla," he began only to have her cut him off.

"No. This is exactly why I work alone. I knew better." Logan hesitated, "I know better. And it won't happen again. I helped you this time. I won't the next so don't ask." She gave him a look and Spencer knew the conversation was over. He nodded his head, dropping the earwig in his pocket and followed his partner back to their rooms.

* * *

Dinner that night was a solemn affair. The frustration level was high. The tension so thick, it had its own seat at the table. The first few nights, Kayla had been reserved, getting a better feel for the team. Over time, she had loosened up, seeming to enjoy the camaraderie. Tonight she was back to being quiet, still smarting from the run-in with Ford. Their conversations were stilted at best.

"Ola," their counselor, Reynaldo showed up at the table, followed by a photographer. The couples greeted him cordially. "So, tomorrow you have your last day to enjoy all the amenities of the island…or just sleep in." He laughed. "But, tonight, your last meal together as a group, we commemorate with a picture. Si?"

Before anyone could decline, Thomas Baker answered, "Absolutely, Reynaldo. I think that would be great." He looked at the other team members, daring them to contradict him.

Sarah Jane added, smiling, "Couple up."

Parker and Hardison moved their seats closer to Nate; Kayla and Eliot moved closer to Sophie; and then the couples turned in towards each other. The photographer framed the shot, snapped the picture and then smiled. "Wonderful. Copies will be ready before you leave." He nodded and left; Reynaldo following behind.

The table was silent. No one really seemed to know what to do next. Once again, Ford took the lead, "Get some sleep. We'll run it all one more time tomorrow night before we leave. Until then, enjoy the day." He stood up, taking Sophie's hand as he did. He smiled, nodded to the team and then led his partner away.

Hardison and Spencer exchanged a look across the table. Alec stood next, smiling as he did, taking Parker with him. She waved at Kayla as they wandered away.

"Well," Eliot challenged.

"Well, what," was the mutinous response.

He punched her shoulder playfully, "We've got tomorrow off and the night is early."

"And that means what, exactly?"

"It means stop being an ass and let's go have a little fun."

She glared at him, trying to be angry. Kayla really did. And then, damn him, Spencer smiled and she was lost. She shook her head, stood up from the table and walked off, hand in hand, with Eliot.


	9. The Bar

"We've missed something," Nate exclaimed, leaning over Hardison where he sat at the table; pounding the computer keys, punching in as many variations as he could dream of to get dirt on Lopez.

Kayla and Eliot were on the nearby couch; Sophie and Parker had the other chairs around the table. The Hacker looked over at Spencer and gave him a glare. Eliot shook him off. Alec glared and finally hissed, "Tell him, Eliot."

Kayla looked at her partner who made an angry face. Ford straightened up, "Yes, Eliot, do, please, tell him."

Spencer huffed, "Fine. There's a yacht anchored out in the cove. Hardison and I spotted it the night we ran cover for Parker and Kayla. It's been there every night since and it's still there now."

Ford looked from one man to the other, "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"We thought we'd find something else but the more we've looked, the less we've found," Alec said.

"It makes sense. It's remote yet accessible. You aren't going out there unless you're invited and, if you aren't invited, you're going to be spotted instantly," Eliot explained.

The computer geek tacked on, "Lopez would have Wi-Fi access to do his banking and make contacts but, I suspect the interference the girls encountered that night is some type of dampening field that also helps protect against hacking."

Nate slapped the table, "Why the hell didn't you say something before now?" He then ran a hand through his hair, "We need to get out there."

Spencer jumped up, "Man, we can't. We need time to plan and explore options. We can't do it in half a day."

"Nate, we know Lopez will come after one of the three of us," Sophie interjected. "We just have to be patient."

"And what?" Ford turned on the Grifter, "What about the others he'll prey on in the mean time? And who knows when he will come after us?" Nate turned and paced, frustrated. Sophie tried to placate but the boss' tone left no doubt. "Sophie, if you can't offer something useful, then, please…"

Before he could finish that sentence, Logan stood, "You know, I think us girls need a drink to commemorate our last night."

"That sounds like a great idea," Parker agreed, standing as well. She grabbed at Sophie's arm and pulled her up, pushing her towards the door.

Kayla followed, stopping in front of Eliot, whispering, "Get him under control."

Spencer reached out and dropped the earwig into the pocket of the pearl-snap western shirt that Kayla was wearing. She gave him a warning look that he totally ignored, tapping her nose in answer. She shook her head and followed the other women out the door.

* * *

They were sitting around the table in the bar, several empty glasses and bottles already in front of them. For the most part, they had the room to themselves, only the bartender and one other person was present. Kayla had her back to the wall, able to see any entrance; like the way Eliot had found her in Paris. The other two had removed their communicators and were talking freely.

"Nate just doesn't know how to handle this," Sophie defended. "By now, the mark is clearly on the hook and he has a good feel for how the job will turn out."

"Yeah but if he tries to push; tries to get to the yacht without proper planning, he will get someone hurt," Logan warned.

Sophie shook her head, "He'll come to his senses. He's just frustrated."

Kayla looked over at Parker, "But if Lopez does come after one of us, Hardison can get him. Right?"

"If it involves a computer or any type of electronic trail, Alec will track it," Parker smiled, answering confidently.

Kayla motioned for another round, which the bartender brought over and then left the room.

"I really did want to spend some time together. I wanted you both to know," Kayla stopped and tossed back her drink and then sighed, "well, I don't have a lot of friends so this has been special."

Sophie smiled, "I understand, Kayla. Our line of work doesn't lend itself to long-term acquaintances."

"Yeah, I mean, I've never had any real friends. So, I understand what you're saying, too, Kayla," Parker added. "I actually made my first friend as one of my aliases, Alice White."

"Well, whatever happens," Kayla smiled genuinely, "I just hope you know I've enjoyed working with you both and getting to know you better."

The girls continued to talk while Kayla watched several men join the other original patron. She was immediately on guard and eased the com out of her shirt pocket, slipping it into her ear as she spoke, "You ladies do me a favor and don't make any sudden moves."

Parker and Sophie sat up straight, exchanging a questioning glance which Kayla shook off discreetly. Logan stood, walking around the table, putting herself between the men and the two Leverage teammates. She had to admit, she wasn't surprised when Javier Lopez joined the group. She smiled, "Is there a problem, Senor Lopez?"

* * *

Hardison was shocked to hear Kayla's voice come across the computer monitor. However, when the men heard Lopez' name mentioned, they knew it was a problem. Eliot motioned for Alec to cut their voices out of Logan's com so they could talk freely. If possible, Nate's frustration only increased – one more issue on an issue-plagued job. The guys listened in on the conversation.

* * *

"I am very good with faces, Senora Sherman. And I knew I had seen yours somewhere before," Lopez reminded.

She shook her head, "I thought we established that we had _not_ met before."

He smiled, "And you were right. We had not met but I have seen your face." At her quizzical glance, Lopez clarified, "In a picture, Senora. A picture belonging to my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Kayla laughed.

"Si, my cousin, Francisco," Lopez responded, turning towards the door. "However, I think you may know him better as," he paused as much for dramatic effect as to allow the other man to enter the room. "Chi-Chi."

* * *

In the suite, Eliot responded, "Damn it."

"Care to share?" Nate shoved his hands in his pockets and looked towards the Retrieval Specialist for clarification.

"Francisco Calderone," he supplied, hearing Alec tapping keys feverishly. "He's CIA, same as Kayla. Problem was Kayla didn't know he was in the Agency. He was part of the interdiction team in Bogotá." Eliot bit his lip and then continued, "When things started to go bad, he reported on Logan. Then was ordered to take her out."

Nate finally began to get concerned, not just for his team, but for the young woman he had added. "She's still standing."

Eliot nodded, "Yeah, barely. He did a number on her but Kayla managed to slip him. She's the only mark on his otherwise perfect record."

Hardison looked up, "I'm finding some very interesting transactions in Mr. Calderone's accounts. I think he's involved."

Nate wheeled around, "To what extent?"

"I need to dig a little deeper but I think he may have helped get the cases dismissed with the A.G.'s office," Hardison smiled.

"Keep working." Ford turned back to Spencer, "What do you want to do?"

Eliot crossed his arms and listened to the small talk that had gone on between Kayla and Chi-Chi. "Let her handle it. She's probably as good as you are, Nate, at thinking on her feet. She's had to. But, if she needs me, Kayla will let me know. We've been here before, me and her." Nate gave him a short nod and listened in.

* * *

Kayla smiled as the CIA operative strolled into the bar. If she was shocked, no one in the room, including Sophie and Parker, could tell. She crossed her arms against her chest and responded, "Well, I'll be damned. Hello, Chi-Chi. How long has it been?"

"A while, Kayla," he responded. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" She pointed towards Lopez, "Your cousin pissed off the wrong people so I was sent here to take care of matters."

"And it has taken you this long?" Calderone challenged.

She shrugged, "Couldn't do it too early. Still had to make sure I could get off this rock."

"Wait," it was Lopez, "What about your esposo?"

"What about him?" Kayla glared, "It would have been a little difficult to get on a couples island as a single, now, wouldn't it?"

Francisco was concerned, "Who is he?"

"Well, he's not the owner of an oil and gas company, I can tell you that much," Kayla's smile was enigmatic.

"Who is he, Kayla," Calderone's tone was threatening.

She hesitated as if not wanting to blow her cover. Then, blurted out, "He's a guy I met in a bar, okay? He is in the oil and gas industry, only he's a rough neck, working the rigs. Divorced father of twins and I offered him more money for two weeks of work than he could earn in six months. Plus an all-expenses paid trip to a tropical island and all he had to do was pretend he didn't like me."

* * *

From the suite, Nate turned to Eliot, "Will Calderone recognize you?"

"He shouldn't," Spencer answered and then sighed, "Kayla is one of those people who doesn't seem to age or change. Except for the color of her hair, she looks just like she did the first day I met her. Me?" He paused, "I was just a skinny kid, not long out of the service. Still wore my hair in a military buzz. I'd be surprised if he knew it was me."

* * *

Calderone continued, "And the women?" He pointed towards Sophie and Parker who had been, for the most part, ignored until this point.

Kayla raised her voice, "Part of the cover, Chi-Chi. Lopez' people put me at the table with them; just a random draw. Besides," it was Kayla's turn to get aggressive, "you, of all people, know I work alone."

Francisco hesitated for a moment, considering all the former agent had to say. He turned to his cousin and nodded, "She is telling the truth. She hasn't worked with a team in years. She has the money to buy a husband and she definitely knows how to blend in. I am satisfied."

"Then what do I do with them," Lopez asked.

And, for the first time since she had been confronted, Kayla got worried. Before Francisco could answer, she took a step toward the two men, "Look, we all know what's going on here," she made a circular motion that included the three of them. "Use your information to buy their silence."

Calderone shrugged, "I will pay you more in a finder's fee than what you could make off them, Javi. You know what having Logan means to me."

Kayla swallowed not liking the sound of that but didn't comment; waiting for Lopez to make the decision. You could almost see the wheels turning as if he were mentally calculating the sums. Finally, he said, "Very well."

Turning to the two women, Javier continued, "Senora Baker? Senora Habidi?" The ladies stood. "Your husbands are very important men with very high-profile careers. I have information that would be extremely damaging were it to get out. So, the two of you will return to your rooms and say nothing of this. You will forget you even knew Karla Sherman. If you say anything to your spouses; try to report this to the authorities, then I will expose all of their dirty little secrets. Are we clear?"

Sarah Jane responded, "Yes, Senor Lopez, very clear." Beside her, Janell Habidi nodded her head in agreement.

Lopez continued, "Until you leave tomorrow, you will be watched, just to make sure there is no lapse in memory or judgment." He motioned for two of his henchmen to escort the ladies out.

As they walked past Logan, Sophie stopped, turning back to her, asking, "Karla? What should we tell J.T.?"

Kayla smiled, "Tell him that the rest of the money I owe him is in the top drawer of the bureau. He knew this might be a possibility; that I wouldn't return with him. If he'd just throw all my things in the suitcase and leave it in the room when he goes, that'll be enough." Thinking that was everything, Sophie started to turn away but Kayla stopped her, adding, "And, tell him, I enjoyed working with him." She nodded her understanding and they left the bar.

* * *

"I'm going to kill her myself," Eliot complained, turning his back and putting his hands on his hips in frustration.

"I take it that was your blow off," Nate queried.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed and then headed towards the door. Ford grabbed him by the arm, asking another question, "Where are you going?"

Eliot looked at him in confusion, "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going after Kayla."

"No, you're not," Nate stood in his way. When Spencer started to argue, Ford cut him off, "You heard Lopez, we're being watched. There's no way you can go to her. Not now."

Before he could say anything else, the two girls entered the suite. "You got all that," Sophie asked.

Hardison nodded, "Yeah, we heard everything."

"Where did they take her?" Eliot asked, urgency in his tone.

Parker shook her head, "They were still in the bar. And with the escort, we couldn't stick around or double back to check."

Sophie walked up to Eliot and asked quietly, "Is her life at risk?"

He locked eyes with the Grifter and nodded, "It could be. He doesn't like Kayla but I really don't think he'd kill her." He paused, "Hurt, her? Yes. Kill her? Not here…not yet."

The gravity of the choice Kayla had made began to sink in for Sophie Devereaux. Before she could speak, however, she was interrupted.

"Look," Hardison got Spencer's attention, "she's got the com. I'll boost the signal. We'll keep track of her."

"That does no good if I can't get her out," Spencer's frustration was palpable.

Ford got right up into Eliot's face, "You can't do anything. Not yet. Go pack and give us time." Before Spencer could argue, Nate cut him off again, "You said so yourself, that she was good. Give her a chance to update us on her terms."

The former soldier knew Ford was right. He took a breath and then shouldered past the boss. Instead of going to his room, though, Eliot went to the gym. The workout room on the island was state of the art and included a large punching bag. He stripped off his shirt, taking his anger out on the bag until his knuckles were raw and bloodied.


	10. Taking One for the Team

Kayla knew she couldn't cause any kind of scene in the main area. The fact that she was outnumbered didn't help either. Lopez flashed a weapon as well so that made it less likely for Kayla to try anything. She followed Javier, flanked by four goons with Chi-Chi bringing up the rear. They led her into the private quarters, away from the cabanas and common areas of Isla Amor. As they got closer to a residence, Lopez and two of the thugs peeled off, leaving Logan with the remaining two guards and Calderone. She knew that, even if she were successful in getting an opening, it would still be difficult to get away. If she were able to get free, there would be nowhere to go but the beach and try for some type of water escape. But, damn it, Kayla couldn't bring herself to just be accepting of the situation. If she got the chance, she would make an effort.

Chi-Chi opened a door and glared at the former CIA agent. With her head held high, Logan shouldered past her former teammate and walked into the center of a small room. It was completely bare except for a mattress in the corner. There were no windows, closets or bathroom. Kayla recognized it for what it was – a cell. She stopped in the center and turned to face her adversary. The door was left open, blocked by the two guards. Calderone stepped up to Kayla and grabbed the hem of her shirt, ripping it open. The snaps gave away easily, exposing her bra and bare chest.

She quirked a brow, "Satisfied?"

He reached forward and grabbed behind her, making sure she had no weapons, before responding, "I am now." Calderone then trailed his hand up her front and grasped her neck applying light pressure, "Still trying to control the situation I see."

"If you're going to kill me, Chi-Chi, just do it. The cat-and-mouse game never was your strong suit," she said condescendingly, swallowing against the former agent's grip.

He had the nerve to laugh, "Years ago I was supposed to kill you, yes. But, now, the CIA believes you're more valuable alive than dead." At her questioning look he continued, "The years you've spent in the private sector, you've gained contacts and knowledge that the Agency wants to tap. So, you actually get to use that information as a bargaining tool."

"Really," her tone mirrored her disbelief.

The laugh was mirthless, "Yes, we'll see if what you know gets you two hours of time in the yard or just a half-hour. But, have no doubt, I will enjoy extracting the information from you."

In one fluid motion, without warning, Kayla grabbed Calderone's belt loops and pulled him forward, thrusting her knee upwards into his groin. Chi-Chi doubled over and hit the ground. Logan advanced quickly and hit one of the guards in the throat. But the third man in the room was now ready. He grabbed Kayla's arm and turned her to face him, punching her in the chest. She staggered but fought back. Kayla felt the other goon now re-engage. She staggered him again with an elbow across the chest but still couldn't fight off the extra man. He caught Logan in a position that she couldn't break; her back to the room and Calderone.

Chi-Chi had finally regained his composure. He saw Kayla locked up with the guard and advanced on her. With a booted foot, he kicked out, viciously hitting her already tender right knee. The pain exploded and Logan went limp, dropping to her hands and left knee. The only thing on her stomach, the recently imbibed alcohol, rebelled. The response was immediate as she retched, covering the guard's shoes with stomach bile.

Calderone circled her, putting himself, once again, between Logan and the door. With a jerk of his head, he dismissed the guards. The one who had secured Kayla helped up his injured friend and exited. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to catch her breath but Chi-Chi didn't let up. He lashed out again, this time kicking her solidly in the ribs, flipping her on her back.

The Mechanic could only gasp for breath, curling into a ball trying to protect her injured knee and now aching ribs. Calderone stalked her, walking up close to her head. "You never learn do you, Kayla?" was the last thing Chi-Chi said to her before bringing his booted foot down on the side of her face, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Nate Ford was pacing the room. He was still in the suite belonging to Hardison and Parker. The laptop the Hacker used to track the coms was on with all the boost and gain attributed to Kayla's earwig. He had finally managed to persuade the couple to pack and then leave him alone to monitor the unit for any sound their missing teammate might make. Alec had gone in search of Eliot who had yet to resurface after their initial confrontation. But he'd returned a couple of hours later, unsuccessful in his quest, so Hardison turned in for some rest. Parker had gone with Sophie to help her pack and to get Nate's things together. Then, those two would turn in to also get some sleep before their scheduled departure in just a few hours.

Kayla didn't know how long she had been out. She was now on the mattress, flat of her back. The pain, however, threatened to once again make her sick. She took several deep breaths only to feel her injured ribs protest. Logan realized her shirt was still unsnapped. Pulling it closed, she reached towards the pocket and sighed in relief. During the walk from the bar to her now prison, she had managed to slip the com into her pocket, snapping it shut. She was afraid it had been lost in the struggle but found it still secured in her shirt. She eased it out, slid it into her ear and took a ragged breath, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Ford turned on a dime, lunging toward the computer. The voice was faint but there and before she could ask again, he responded, "Kayla, I'm here. It's Nate."

"Who…who else?" she stuttered.

"Only me."

"I am so sorry. God, I am so sorry."

Ford could hear her voice break, "Kayla, it's alright. It's bound to happen, the circles we run in. We're going to cross paths with friends as well as enemies."

"But they're safe?" Once again, the fear was a palpable thing in her tone.

"Yes, Kayla, perfectly safe," he reassured the Mechanic about Sophie and Parker. "You did exactly what I knew you could do. Knew you would do. You got them out. Now, where are you?"

She knew Ford couldn't see her but it didn't stop her from shaking her head as she responded, "I don't know. Somewhere in the private quarters but it doesn't matter. You guys are being watched. Even if you could get to me, there's nowhere to hide…nowhere to go." Kayla paused, "That's why I'll be taking this one for the team. And, I need you to make him understand that."

Nate knew exactly who 'him' was. He tried to interject a lighter tone, "Wow, Logan, give me a tough job, why don't you?"

He was pleased when she did chuckle but immediately concerned as she groaned, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."

"How badly are you injured, Kayla?" The question was grave.

She hesitated, not wanting to admit how much trouble she was truly in. While Nate had said he was the only one on the line, she wouldn't take the chance Spencer might be listening. "Let's just say Chi-Chi has insured my coöperation as well as my obedience and leave it at that."

Nodding in response, Ford instructed, "Keep your com in. We need to stay in touch if we can."

"I can't afford to do that," she answered back. "This is my only lifeline. I don't want to run the risk of having it discovered."

"Kayla, you need to understand that we're not done here. The job isn't finished until everyone is together and safely home."

The frustration made her response sharp, "There is no job. I burned J.T.'s cover to keep him safe. Anything they might have used against the Baker's or the Habidi's is now leverage to keep them from talking to the authorities. There's nothing left." She swallowed, trying to moisten a dry throat as she added, "Cut your losses and get out. Get off this island, get on the plane and don't look back."

Ford shook his head. Even in her obviously less than perfect condition, Kayla was still protecting their cover. On the off-chance anyone did pick up this conversation, there had been no names mentioned. He was reminded again of just how good this operative really was. Nate started to respond when he heard her last whispered comment, "I'm so sorry I made a mess of things, Nate. Be safe." And, like that, the signal ended.

The fact that she had used his name, and his given name at that, made him acutely aware of how hurt and exhausted Kayla Logan truly was. Ford called out her name but when she didn't answer, he pulled off his Bluetooth in frustration. Leaning on the table, Nate didn't know why but he was surprised that the next voice he heard was Eliot's, "How badly is she injured?"

He shrugged, "She wouldn't give me a straight answer but I suspect it's serious."

"Where is she?"

Ford straightened up and finally faced the younger man. This was about to be another showdown. He answered, "She doesn't know."

"Well, let's get Hardison to triangulate or back trace or whatever the hell thing it is he does."

"It won't do any good. Logan pointed it out herself. We're all being watched. And, even if we could find her, we can't go to her." At Spencer's stare, he continued, "There would be no place to hide or hide Kayla."

"I refuse to leave her," the frustration in his voice matched what Nate felt.

"She understands, Eliot. She says to tell you she's taking this one for the team."

Spencer crossed quickly to Nate, "Like hell she is. That's her code for she's willing to die for the mission."

"We're not going to let it come to that," Nate assured. When Ford could still see the doubt and determination play across Eliot's face, he gripped the young man's arm, "What are you going to do?" Nate stepped bodily against him, "You start busting up this island and you cheapen the sacrifice she's already made. Kayla has done everything to protect our covers to insure we can leave without incident. Are you going to ruin all that?"

Spencer jerked his arm out of Ford's grasp, pushing slightly against his chest, turning his back on the boss. He paced the room and finally turned around to face Nate. His mouth worked but there were no words. Finally, he sighed in frustration, "No."

The older man released the breath he'd been holding, "I promise you this isn't over. We get back stateside, regroup and figure out how to get her." When Eliot didn't argue, Nate continued, "Alright. Go pack. The girls will come help with Kayla's…"

"I've got it," was all Spencer replied as he headed for the door.

Nate started to tack on a comment but was stopped by the slamming door. Hardison now stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He had heard most of Nate's one-sided conversation with Kayla and all of the discussion with Eliot. He finally made himself known when he asked, "Want me to follow him?"

Ford wheeled around, "No. He knows he can't do anything. That's what's eating at him."

"He's not the only one it's eating at, is he?" Alec parried.

Ford smiled ruefully but didn't answer.


	11. Flights

The Baker's and the Habidi's were waiting at the pickup site for the van that would take them to the airport. Sarah Jane looked around for the third couple, knowing, of course, it would only be J. T. She was just about to comment when the man came stomping up, dragging his suitcase behind him.

Nate took in the younger man's appearance. Eliot was unshaven, his hair drawn back in a hastily tied ponytail. He was wearing dark shades and, Ford was fairly certain, the same clothes he'd had on last night which were now terribly wrinkled. The older man recognized the look – he'd worn it himself. The glasses hid bloodshot eyes and cut the brightness that would exacerbate the hangover headache. He also knew Spencer had drunk until he passed out, explaining the clothes.

Parker, however, noticed something else. As Eliot crossed his arms over his chest, his hand caught the Thief's attention. The knuckles were red and scabbed over – the remnants of his encounter with the punching bag. When she started to reach out, Hardison grabbed her hand. Then, in character, responded, "Janell, I think Mr. Sherman would prefer you not bother him."

She looked from her husband to the man who was obviously hurting but nodded her acceptance. The transport pulled up and they began to board. When asked about his wife, the Texan growled, "She's not coming. Let's go." He crawled into the back seat. The other two couples followed him in, taking positions that blocked access to J.T. but also kept him from being able to leave. Two hours later, they were in the air to Boston.

* * *

Kayla came awake instantly, the pain racking her entire body. Francisco Calderone stood over Logan, his foot putting pressure on her swollen knee. She leaned forward, grabbing at his ankle, which stressed her ribs. She groaned, "Enough."

Chi-Chi laughed, letting her up, "Your friends have left."

Through clenched teeth, Kayla replied, "They weren't my friends. They were my cover."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "They are gone and it appears they followed instructions. Also," he nodded toward the open door, "the husband left your suitcase." Logan glared but didn't respond. Calderone continued, "Our flight will leave at eleven tomorrow. I'll give you a chance to clean up before departure." He looked at her with condescension, "I can't afford to be seen with you looking like this." Kayla still refused to speak which seemed to suit her captor. He smiled, "I like this side of you, Kayla. Continue to be this cooperative and I might even remember to feed you sometime later today." Chi-Chi turned on his heel, leaving her sitting mutely on the mattress.

* * *

The team that entered the loft in Boston were tired and defeated. Yet, they knew the job was not complete. Sophie immediately went to the kitchen to make coffee. Parker started organizing their equipment, getting ready for a return trip. Eliot and Nate pulled up satellite pictures of the island, the cove and surrounding areas so they could begin studying it for weaknesses. Alec opened his laptop, punched a few keys and began to laugh his I-am-the-smartest-man-in-the-room laugh. All eyes turned to him.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Hardison," Nate ordered.

The young Hacker leaned back in his chair, linked his hands behind his head and began to explain, "Calderone has to get off the island. Taking into account what Eliot said, that he wouldn't kill Kayla, he's got to take her with him. If he's going to do that, Calderone's only got a couple of aliases that he can get access to quickly. So, I flagged his passport and the two names I figure he would use." He turned the computer around, "Francisco Calderone leaves at eleven tomorrow morning and his traveling companion is none other than Karla Sherman."

"Ties up loose ends. Makes a record of her arrival and departure," Eliot nodded, biting his lips.

Parker asked, "Where are they headed?"

"D.C." Hardison answered.

Nate Ford smiled. He had his first advantage in this frustrating job. "Hardison? Can you hack Calderone's phone at the CIA?"

He leaned forward in disbelief, "Can I hack his phone? I find our missing teammate and the man wants to know if I can hack a phone." He mumbled under his breath, pounding the computer.

"Nate? What are you thinking?" Sophie asked, returning the Mastermind's sly smile.

"I'm thinking Calderone will be needing transportation for his prisoner."

She nodded, "On it." Sophie turned around to make calls.

Ford instructed, "Hardison, I'll also need you to make sure the links between Calderone and Lopez are airtight. We'll need to give the Attorney General a slam-dunk case." Alec gave Nate a thumbs up then continued to type.

"Parker," he wheeled around to the blonde, "I need you to call your sweetheart, McSweeten. He and his partner, Taggart, need to help Special Agent Hagen and Special Agent Thomas after their latest deep cover assignment." Parker smiled broadly and left to make her phone call.

Last but not least he turned to the Hitter. Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Nate cocked a brow, asking, "Eliot? How's your Spanish?"

* * *

Calderone had awakened Logan early the morning of the flight. He'd allowed her to shower and change and then made her apply make-up to cover the bruising on her face. She had refused help, limping noticeably to the transport that would get her to the airport.

They were now sitting in First Class on the plane. Chi-Chi had put Kayla in the seat closest to the window. This made her injured knee easily accessible. He laid his hand just above the swelling and squeezed slightly. Kayla tensed, hissing in pain.

"Just a reminder that you will behave," Calderone warned. He had already handcuffed her, reinforcing her place as prisoner. The bracelets were tight around her wrists and now covered by her jacket.

"I give you my word, Chi-Chi. I'm not going to try anything."

"Ah, yes, your precious word." He shook his head, "I never trusted you, Kayla. Unlike the kids that worked with us in Columbia, your word never meant anything to me. If only they had realized that as well."

Logan showed her first spark since surrendering. She leaned in, "Let's not play like we don't know what happened. It was your fault that Donovan died. You tried your damnedest to blame me but no one…no one believed you."

"Someone believed me, lest we forget, I did have orders to kill you," he smiled. "But, you bore me. This is ancient history and I am not going to listen to you all the way to D.C."

"What's that mean?" She asked heatedly.

He jammed the hypo into the fleshy part of her leg, "That I will have a peaceful flight home."

Kayla couldn't believe that her own arsenal was now being used against her. The sedative was fast acting. Already she could feel the numbing effect coursing through her body. The last thing Logan saw was Calderone's self-satisfied smile.

* * *

"Javi? ¿me oyes?" the disembodied voice asked.

"Si', I can hear you," Javier Lopez responded in Spanish, "barely. Chi-Chi?"

"Si', the signal from the air is terrible," the conversation continued in their native language.

"Why are you calling, Chi-Chi?"

"There's a problem with the wire. The bank says they have new rules about international transfers."

Lopez' tone got aggressive, "You promised me a payoff, cousin. Money in exchange for letting the couples go and for finding Logan."

"Yes, I know I did. And, I am going to pay. We just have to satisfy the bank." Lopez started to argue but he was interrupted, "You know, if you could meet me in D.C. we could transfer the money in person."

Javier looked at his watch, "I could have the plane fueled and the flight plan filed in a matter of minutes. If I left now I might even beat you to Washington."

"It is settled then. We'll meet in D.C. and finish our business."

"Bueno, Chi-Chi. I'll see you in D.C." Lopez hung up the phone. He called out to Leonys Cruz, "Notify the pilot to fuel the plane. I have money to collect."

Eliot hung up the burner phone and smiled at Nate. Ford gave an approving jerk of the head saying, "Alright, let's go steal a Mechanic."


	12. The Job Within The Job

Kayla came awake to intense blinding pain. Once again, it was Calderone applying pressure to her swollen knee. She couldn't grab at him because of the handcuffs and Chi-Chi knew it. He leaned in, "I thought you would want to know we're beginning our descent into Washington." His tone spoke his evil glee that he was hurting her.

"Fine but I'm not going to be able to walk," she admitted grudgingly.

He shrugged, "Suits me. Gives me just that much more control over you. Oh, and, of course," Calderone paused for emphasis and smiled, "you've given me your word."

Kayla glared but didn't speak. Chi-Chi signaled the flight attendant, letting her know they would need a wheelchair when they landed. She acknowledged the request but warned them they would be the last ones off the plane.

* * *

From his vantage point, Nate watched Calderone wheel Kayla toward the transport. What he saw alarmed him. Logan was handcuffed; her face, bruised, although it was covered with makeup. The fact that she wasn't walking on her own let Ford know that the knee he had questioned previously was apparently seriously injured. But it was her overall appearance – the air of dejection and defeat - that troubled him the most. Nate could do nothing now so he gave the signal to the team – the job was on.

"Special Agent Calderone? You requested a prisoner transport?" The armed guard called out to the Agent and his captive. Calderone came closer pushing Logan as he did. "I'm Sargent Davenport." He pointed towards Kayla, "She give you a rough time?"

"Sargent Davenport," Chi-Chi acknowledged, "No, she injured her knee trying to escape."

Davenport made notes on the clipboard as he added, "Get the bruising on her face the same way?"

Taking the papers from the guard, he responded, "I believe that must have been the case." The glare from Calderone forestalled any other questions.

Kayla refused to look up and dignify the men's comments. She kept her face downturned as they continued to talk.

"Well, I hope you don't mind," Davenport continued, "we were transporting another prisoner when we got the call to come here. Guess you could say we're killing two jailbirds with one stone." The guard laughed at his own joke. Calderone didn't join. Trailing off, Davenport said, "Well, that does it, Agent Calderone. She's good to go." He unlocked the door and stepped back.

As Chi-Chi manhandled Kayla from the chair, he gave a few more instructions, "Once she has gone through intake at the jail, she will need to be taken to the infirmary." The guard nodded. Calderone could see the other prisoner, in an orange jumpsuit, secured toward the front of the vehicle. He got Logan situated and then leaned in, "You have no idea how much pleasure this gives me." Kayla cut him a sideways look but didn't speak. "My record is now perfect. This is a very good day." He caressed her cheek. She tried to jerk away but Calderone grabbed her face, squeezing her hard, "I will see you soon."

* * *

Chi-Chi released her giving a slight shove. He stepped back and, as Kayla watched, Calderone slammed the door in her face. He slapped the closed transport door twice, signaling all clear. The driver waved through the open window and drove off. With his hands crossed over his chest, Chi-Chi watched the vehicle pull away, a satisfied smile on his face.

His revelry was broken when a male voice called out, "Special Agent Francisco Calderone?"

He turned around, "Who wants to know?"

The tall, dark-haired man flashed a badge, "I'm F.B.I. Special Agent Todd McSweetin."

"How may I help you, F.B.I. Special Agent Todd McSweetin?"

"You can't, sir."

"Then what is it you want?"

"You," McSweetin cleared his throat, "You're under arrest."

Calderone snorted, "On what grounds?"

McSweetin swallowed then stuttered, "Witness tampering, hindering a Federal investigation, extortion and bribery."

The C.I.A. agent advanced on the younger man, "You better have something to back that up, McSweetin, or I will have your badge."

"Oh, believe me," F.B.I. Special Agent Hagin joined Todd, "we have more than enough to back it up."

Calderone narrowed his glance as the petite blonde joined her partner. Then, it registered, "You were in the bar; the night I…uh, I arrested Logan."

She nodded, "That's right. My partner and I were on a deep undercover op on Isla Amor."

Once again, Chi-Chi laughed, "You would need significant evidence; even a corroborating witness to prove those charges."

Hagin signaled for the other agents who had stood off to the side. Hagin's regular partner, F.B.I. Special Agent Thomas led the way, asking, "Would your cousin do as a corroborating witness?"

"He is on the island," Calderone sounded arrogantly assured.

Thomas said, "Not any longer," and moved out of the way to expose McSweetin's counterpart, F.B.I. Special Agent Taggart leading a manacled assailant.

The handcuffed man called out, "Chi-Chi! What is happening?"

Calderone rushed forward, "What are you doing here?"

"You called me," Javier Lopez answered.

"I did no such thing."

"But, you did," Lopez argued, "you called me from the plane and told me I had to come to D.C. to get the money."

Chi-Chi yelled, "Shut up, Javi. Don't say anything else."

"But, I don't understand. It's what you told me to do. You said the wire had to be done in person," Lopez continued to spill his guts.

Calderone advanced on his cousin with the intention to shut him up but McSweetin intervened, grabbing the C.I.A. agent. As he was slapped in cuffs, Hagin asked over her shoulder, "How's that for a confession?"

The representative from the Attorney General's office, Diamond Hass, joined the foursome with their prisoners, "Oh, that is marvelous." She smiled, "With what I already had on the cases that Calderone got dismissed coupled with your tapes and the money trail? They're going away for a long, long time." Hass motioned for two guards to come forward and hustle the prisoners into their own waiting transport. Nodding her thanks, she followed after them.

McSweetin smiled shyly at Hagin, "Wow! Thanks again for the lead. You know, we make a really good team."

She patted his arm, "Yes, we do. The four of us are a great team."

"Oh, uh, yeah," he nodded as they walked towards the prisoner transport and Hass.

Hagin took pity, adding, "But maybe you can send me another haiku soon?" McSweetin brightened noticeably as he left with the blonde.

Special Agent Thomas turned to the older man, "My brother? You are still the cream to my coffee." He put out his fist which Taggart bumped and responded awkwardly, "Right on." Taggart then nodded his appreciation and left to join his partner.

As soon as all the agents and the attorney were clear, Hardison touched his ear bud, "Alright, Nate. It's done."

Behind the wheel, Sophie took off her guard's uniform hat and smiled. Ford returned the gesture and then twisting towards the dividing window, knocked three times.

* * *

Chi-Chi released her giving a slight shove. He stepped back and, as Kayla watched, Calderone slammed the door in her face. She heard the two slaps signaling that the transport was secured and felt the vehicle lurch into motion.

Logan closed her eyes, dropping her chin to her chest. "So, this is it," she thought. Kayla Logan had finally been defeated. As she shifted on the hard seat, every inch of her body rebelled. Her ribs protested, the boot print visible in the bruising. Her wrists were sore, chafed and bruised from the handcuffs. Her cheek ached. Her head throbbed. But, it was her knee that gave her the most grief. Even now, there was no way to stretch it out to get relief. Who knew how much longer she would have to ride? What Kayla did know, however, is that she wouldn't be able to walk for several days.

With her eyes still closed, she rested her head against the wall of the vehicle. Her mind reeled, jumping from one thought to the next. Some were ridiculous like where was her luggage or when would she get to eat? Some of them not so ridiculous like would the Leverage team still be able to track the com or would Eliot even try to find her?

She might have dozed for a bit, Kayla wasn't certain. All she knew was that when she heard the knock on the divider, she jumped. Turning at the sound, she finally took in the other occupant of the transport. The person was definitely male, hair somewhat stringy. From what she could see of the face, it needed a shave. The man, while not so imposing that he took up the entire space still had an air of command. She had seen prisoners before that had that 'Disturb At Your Own Risk' aura. This man had it in spades. When he did finally make eye contact with Kayla, it felt as if her heart stopped.

* * *

Chi-Chi released her giving a slight shove. He stepped back and, as Kayla watched, Calderone slammed the door in her face. The other prisoner had surreptitiously observed the interaction between the agent and his captive. He didn't like the way the woman was manhandled but there was little he could do. With the door now closed and their vehicle in motion, he watched as she tried to position herself more comfortably. He could hear the labored breathing and the little whimper as she struggled.

When she leaned her head against the wall, the bruising on her face became more obvious. If he wasn't already angry, he definitely was then. He wanted to speak but knew that he couldn't too soon. He watched her nod off and then suddenly jerk awake at the sound of knocking. It was then he realized Kayla had finally noticed him. He let her look him over…he let her think that he was a hardened criminal. Then, when he was sure he had her full attention, he leaned back and locked gazes with her.

Crystal blue eyes burned into her and Logan wasn't sure she was breathing. She closed and opened her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming either. For the first time since she'd been taken by Francisco Calderone, Kayla Logan smiled. In a voice that sounded more confident than she felt, she asked, "And who might you be?"

The eyes now fairly twinkled; the smile that Eliot Spencer returned was blinding. It did what it always did – melted her instantly. He then laughed softly at her question and responded in that sexy Southern drawl, "Well, ma'am, we be the cavalry." Then, in what seemed like one motion, he had her drawn across him, wrapped in his arms. He comforted her, "I've got you, Kayla. You're safe. Hear me? You're safe now."

Her softly spoken, "Eliot," dissolved into a whimper and Kayla Logan did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She buried her head into Spencer's shoulder and cried.


	13. Consequences

Kayla slept for 24 hours straight. She vaguely remembered waking briefly a couple of times but Eliot was there to stroke her hair or whisper words of comfort, each time reassuring her that she was safe. This time, when she woke up for good, she looked around and recognized her surroundings. She found the note near the bed, smiling as she read it. It was in Spencer's distinct scrawl and the instructions were to shower, change then join them in the main room. Gingerly easing up from the bed, she tested the knee and it held without too much discomfort. She made her way to the bathroom where she welcomed the feel of the warm water.

Once cleaned up and changed, she limped noticeably into the living/conference area of the Leverage Boston headquarters. Sitting at the dining room table, Nate Ford was sipping what she assumed to be coffee, reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard the door slide open. At his cock-eyed smile, Kayla responded, "I've got to admit, of all the places I thought I would end up? This one wasn't even on the list."

He closed the magazine, "I don't know why not. I told you, the job wasn't done until everyone was back home and safe."

She nodded and took a seat at the table, "So where is everyone?"

"Well, Eliot thinks you need a home cooked meal so he and Sophie are at the grocers. And, Parker and Hardison are off doing whatever it is that Parker and Hardison do that I don't need to know." Kayla laughed softly but stopped abruptly as Nate added, "So that gives us time to talk."

"Not sure I like the sound of that," she responded.

Ford's tone was serious, "Kayla, I know that getting captured…getting injured…was not the way we expected the job to go. You are an amazing operative. You did everything that was expected of you and more. You kept Sophie and Parker safe. You ensured our exit strategy off the island while keeping our cover intact."

"But?"

"But," Nate continued, "the only reason Parker and Sophie needed protection is because you put them at risk. And the only reason we had to have an exit strategy was because you got made. So, it makes me question my choice. I wonder if I had used Tara if we would have had the trouble we did."

"I understand," she answered quietly.

Ford went on, "That's not all, Kayla. When you're around, Eliot is different. I depend upon him. He has a way of looking at a situation that is precise and clean. He doesn't let emotion cloud his view. "

Kayla agreed, "I know. Those are some of the same qualities that I depended on as well."

"Yet with you in the mix, Logan, he loses that laser focus. He's unpredictable and, in our line of work that can be deadly." Nate was brutally honest. "But, the bottom line is you are not a part of this team." He took a breath and finished, "I know you're injured but as soon as you're able, I want you gone."

The door to the loft swung open admitting Parker and Hardison. They heard the last of Nate's decree and immediately began to protest. But, Kayla held up a hand, "No, guys, it's alright. Really." She saw the look of disbelief on their faces but didn't give them time to argue. Instead, she turned on Ford, "I can leave tomorrow but I'll need help to make it happen."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Eliot's not going to let me just walk out of here without an explanation or a fight," Logan pointed out.

Nate agreed, "Alright. He's cooking so that means he'll be drinking. Between the two of us, we should be able to drink him under the table." Not hearing a dissenting opinion, he asked, "What else?"

She looked to the other two team members standing around still in disbelief, "I need them."

Ford pushed back from the table. Standing up, he instructed, "Whatever Kayla wants." And he left, climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

The Thief and the Hacker joined Kayla. "He's got no right to order you to leave," Hardison contradicted.

She laid a hand on his wrist, "It's alright, Alec, I understand why. But, I can't do it if you won't help me."

He thought for a minute and exchanged a look with Parker. He answered on a sigh, "What do you need?"

Kayla smiled, "I'm guessing Chi-Chi burned all of my aliases?"

Hardison grabbed his laptop and began to tap the keyboard. He responded, "Looks like it. Froze your assets as well."

She sighed, "Okay. So what about this one?" She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a name on it that she slid across to Hardison.

He searched again and then began to speak, "Katherine Christine Cochran a/k/a Katie Cochran a/k/a K.C. Cochran. Originally from Texas, a graduate of Clear Lake High School, outside of Houston where she was a two sport star. Attended the University of Texas on a basketball scholarship where she was coached by…" he looked up at Kayla, "Jody Conradt? Really?" When she didn't answer, he picked backed up, "She graduated with a degree in International Business, minoring in Political Science and was recruited out of college by the U. N. where she works in their Developing Nations program." Once again, Alec made eye contact with Logan, "Yep. Looks like that alias is good to go. Who backstopped it?"

Kayla smiled, "I guess you could say I did." At his skeptical look, she finished, "That's my real name. That's who I really am."

"Does Eliot know?" Hardison countered.

"I don't think so," she hesitated.

"And you understand the position you're putting me in?" At Kayla's nod, he warned, "Eliot's one of my best friends so I ain't takin' a beating for you."

"If there were any other way, Hardison, I would do it. But there isn't."

The younger man huffed again, "Fine. Guess you want new identity papers and money?"

She shrugged, "Money would be a nice bonus."

Parker smiled as she listened to the couple negotiate. "I can transfer it all," Hardison answered.

"Might as well leave Chi-Chi a few dollars for his hard work," Logan smiled.

"Why? He can't use it," Parker chimed in for the first time.

Kayla was confused, "Why can't he use it?"

"You don't know?" Parker asked. When Logan shook her head, Hardison explained, "Nate was able to use Calderone and your arrest to get Lopez stateside. The money trail tied them together. He was…"

"Damn it," Kayla cursed, "Calderone got the cases dismissed with the A.G. didn't he?"

"Yep," Hardison confirmed, "and when we were able to prove Javi paid him, we had the last domino," he winked at Parker, "to make the case airtight. He played on the computer a few minutes longer before adding, "I'll have everything you need the first thing in the morning." With that, Alec left Kayla and Parker behind.

"So what can I do?" Parker wanted to know.

Logan shifted in her seat, taking pressure off the knee that had begun to ache again. She looked into the earnest face and explained, "If my aliases are burned and my accounts frozen then that means my homes will have been seized; including my home in Paris." At her gasp, Kayla reminded, "And I have some impressive artwork in my home as you may recall."

"Oh yes, I remember," Parker perked up.

Logan gave her a sly smile, "There's also a floor safe."

The Thief frowned, "I missed that."

"Yes, you did. I don't want the Agency to have the paintings. If you get them, you can do whatever you want with them. Maybe sell them and you and Hardison split the money as payment for what you're doing for me. All I want is what's in the safe. I can give you the alarm codes…"

Parker interrupted, "I won't need the codes. I can do it. And, I'll leave with you in the morning."

Kayla was humbled, "Thank you, Parker." Then, she hesitated, "There is one more thing."

When Eliot and Sophie returned to the loft, this was how he found Kayla. She and Parker were huddled together at the dining table, whispering. They broke apart when the other couple entered. Nate had descended the stairs when he heard the commotion. If Ford needed more proof that he'd made the right decision, he had it when Eliot approached Kayla.

Normally, the Hitter was reserved, very rarely showing his true emotions. After he put down the bags of groceries, he walked over to Kayla and put a hand at the nape of her neck, forcing her to look up. She smiled into his face and met his kiss without thinking. Spencer whispered, "You look better."

Logan smiled, "Thank you."

"Hungry?" He wanted to know. She nodded as he explained, "I'll have us something whipped up shortly." And the group gathered around the table, talking, while Eliot and Sophie prepared dinner.

Nate was right. As Spencer cooked, the alcohol flowed…and so did the stories. Tales of past heists, past adventures, past actions filled the room. The table was set with Michelin-quality chicken parmesan, salad, bread, cheeses, wine, beer and other liquors. While Eliot was drinking, Kayla could tell he wasn't far enough into his cups.

She exchanged a look with Nate and then attacked, "So, you people just really don't get what it means to take one for the team, do you?"

"Oh I think the evidence of your taking one for the team is still visible," Sophie responded kindly, running a finger down her own cheek to reflect Kayla's bruising.

Eliot grabbed his beer and took a long swallow. He played with the bottle a bit before responding, "She's damned lucky she didn't have to take one for the team."

The Grifter looked at Spencer, "Is there a different meaning for that phrase other than the one I thought I knew?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "you asked me on the island if she was in danger."

Parker quizzed, "You mean when Kayla traded herself for us…"

"I knew he wouldn't do anything," Logan played it off.

"Like hell he wouldn't," Eliot erupted, "He's a cold heartless bastard who hated you with a passion and you knew it."

"Who also preferred to plan his every move," she countered.

"You should have signaled me to come back you up."

"So he could capture you too?" Kayla continued to argue, "Look, I worked with him before you ever came along, Eliot. I knew the minute Lopez said Chi-Chi was involved that his revenge would be prolonged; not immediate."

"You know," Eliot glared, "I'm pretty sure it was situations just like this that ended our working relationship."

"No, it was when we tried to kill each other that pretty much did that," she argued back.

"Look," Nate interrupted, "the main thing here is we're all safe. On top of that, Lopez and Calderone are behind bars where they can't hurt anyone else. To me, that's a job well done and reason to celebrate." He lifted his glass in a toast. Logan smiled. Good cop – bad cop; she returned the salute.

Eliot looked at the boss and then to his former partner, "Yeah. Guess you're right." He tipped up his bottle, finishing it then went for another.

* * *

Kayla put Spencer to bed somewhere around 3 a.m. passed out drunk. She had her things gathered and was standing outside Nate's loft around thirty minutes later. As she stared at the door, Parker seemed to materialize at her side. The little blonde took one look at Logan's face and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

On a sigh, the redhead answered, "No. But, it's what I need to do." Parker went to the elevator and waited for Kayla to join. With one last long look, the Mechanic turned on her heel and joined Parker. Logan took the manila envelope with her papers, saying as she entered, "C'mon before I change my mind and tell Nate Ford to go to hell." The Thief released the lift doors and they closed on cue.


	14. Minco

_10 Months Later..._

Minco was a small town 25 miles west of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Easily described as sleepy, most people didn't set out to make Minco a destination. Most people found it accidentally by getting lost on their way to the horse racing track in OKC.

New people in the community were an oddity. And, the new owner of the old antique store was a downright enigma! The local postmistress had helped supply the answers for the inquisitive townsfolk. The new owner was K. C. Cochran. A retiree from the Federal government or so the checks she received monthly seemed to indicate. She had purchased the building and all of its contents from the original owners, the Borgers. An older couple ready for retirement, they didn't want to just close down the business and move on. So, K.C. had paid them a generous price and began making improvements to the building. She refurbished the storefront, replaced several panes of cracked glass and cleaned up the area. She reorganized the floor, updated the lighting while retaining the original look and feel of the older establishment.

Since coming to Minco, Cochran had become a model citizen. K.C. had hired a couple of students from the local high school to help run the business. She had also melted seamlessly into the fabric of the community, participating in local events, attending school activities and supporting township business.

The second floor she completely gutted and remodeled; turning it into a state of the art, high-end residential loft. Word had spread about the changes in these living quarters above the store. Several of the more affluent residents had asked to see the work K.C. had done. The news traveled quickly and the store owner suddenly had an additional profession – interior designer. Contacts had opened other doors to the new athletes in nearby Oklahoma City and Cochran was designing or updating their residences. While the work she had done had created a buzz, the woman chose to stay out of the spotlight, eschewing pictures and press. K. C. led a quiet life and preferred it that way.

K. C. only kept the shop open four days a week, Wednesday through Saturday. The other days she used to work on the design business also allowing for travel. It was April and the weather this time of year in Oklahoma was, in a word, uncomfortable. The skies couldn't decide whether they wanted to storm or stay clear. The humidity seemed like a thousand percent and she was miserable. This had been a busy weekend; the racetrack's opening for the new season. People were in and out and Cochran had been on her feet from nine in the morning until six when she locked the doors. She flipped the sign to closed then headed towards the back of the building for the staircase that led to the residence.

There was no other way to describe it; K. C. struggled up the stairs. She took them slowly, the stress making her knee ache even more. Once inside the loft, Katie went to the kitchen. Since she used the living area as a showroom, she had spared no expense. The kitchen was restaurant-grade, open design with a large island in the middle. She opened a nearby cabinet, pulling down a bottle of Jack and a crystal shot glass. K.C. poured a drink, downed it and chased it with a second. She then reached into the same cabinet, grabbing a bottle of aspirin. After shaking out a few, she swallowed them with one more shot.

Katherine Christine Cochran had a past. She thought changing her identity and taking refuge in the small town of Minco would keep her off the radar. Yet, she'd always known there was a chance it would catch up with her. As K.C. replaced the two bottles, her hand slid over to the small handgun, one of many she kept hidden throughout the house. She pulled it down and with one fluid motion, aimed at the shadow in the corner of the living room.

"Took you long enough," the dark figure finally spoke, stepping forward. And, indeed, Katie's past had caught up with her…just not the past she was expecting.

She lowered her weapon, cursing, "Damn it, Eliot, that's a good way to get dead."

He walked up to her slowly, opening his hand, "Only if there are bullets in the gun." And he heard her curse again. Katie slammed her weapon on the island as Spencer leaned in, "You hurtin' that bad?"

Cochran glared, "What makes you think I'm hurting at all?"

"Really? You're going to make me do this?" When all Kate did was glare, he answered, "Okay. Fine. You labored coming up the stairs. Three shots, four aspirin and a good two minutes before you knew anyone else was in the room. Even now, you're pushing off the island, trying to take the weight off your knee." He smiled, "How m'I doing?"

Kate growled, "Kiss my ass."

Eliot Spencer had enough. He grabbed K.C. by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder. He stalked into the living room and dropped her unceremoniously on the overstuffed couch with Katie complaining the entire time. When he released her, Cochran tried to push up off the sofa. Eliot's large hand planted firmly in the middle of her chest disrupted her balance. He leaned in nose-to-nose and threatened, "Now, you're gonna keep your," he emphasized, "ass planted firmly on this couch and you don't get to move until I tell you. During that time, you're going to answer every question I've got, completely to my satisfaction." Katie put both hands on Eliot's wrist, trying to force him away. He applied more weight as she struggled in frustration. His voice took on an ominous quality, "And, if you continue to act like a two-year old, I'll turn you over my knee and treat you like one."

K.C.'s gaze narrowed dangerously, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Taking her silence as acceptance, he gave her a light shove, planting her more firmly into the couch. Spencer stomped off to the kitchen. She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. Katie could hear him rummaging around and when he returned he had an ice pack and tea towel which he wrapped around her knee. She grunted at his ministrations, glaring at him the entire time. When Eliot was satisfied, he dropped on the couch next to her. "Now," he began his interrogation, "comfortable?"

"Ask your damned questions," Katie responded instead.

"Fine. You deliberately get me drunk that last night at Nate's?"

K.C. knew she had to tread lightly with this man. He was dangerous, in and out of the field. She nodded, "Of course, I did."

"Why?"

"You know why," she answered, "I hate good-byes. Figured it was just easier to get you drunk and slip away after you passed out."

Eliot's reaction was skeptical, "That's the answer you want to go with?"

"You don't believe me?"

He smiled, "Alright. Let's try this one, then." Katie was immediately on guard, "Since when do you follow anyone's orders but your own? Especially Nate Ford's?"

She bit her lip. This was going to get ugly. K.C. closed her eyes, shook her head, took a deep breath and answered, "When the orders match what I was already thinking, it's easy." She opened her eyes to stare into blue orbs that fairly glowed.

It was a short, disbelieving bark of laughter, "You believe like Nate? That I'm distracted with you around?"

"I think it divides your loyalties," she said simply.

"Like hell," he denied.

But Katie continued, "No, Eliot, now you said so yourself; these people are closer to you than family. When I'm around, it forces you to choose. And I refuse to be the reason you have to choose. I am not going to put you in that position."

"Now, you listen to me, Katherine." She discovered she didn't particularly like the way he said that name, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Nathan Ford. I've made my own decisions since I was sixteen years old. And, while I'm certain you and Nate thought you were doing what was in my best interest, the fact is, the only person who knows what's best for me," he stressed, "is me." He stared her down, "So, the next time you think to make a decision about me, that affects me, you better damn well include me. Are we clear?"

Katie shifted on the couch, uncomfortable with Eliot's scrutiny. She responded, "Crystal." At his accepting nod, she asked, "How did you find me?" And, on the heels of that question, K.C. had a sobering thought, "Please tell me you didn't beat up Hardison?"

Eliot smiled genuinely, "No, I didn't beat up Hardison. Remember, I was actually a retrieval specialist of some repute before joining the team. Not everything I went after was where it was supposed to be."

"Fine, then what brings you to Oklahoma?"

"We had a job nearby and you and I had unfinished business," Spencer answered.

She sat up a little straighter on the couch, "We? The team is here?"

"Uh, yeah," Eliot answered as if just remembering that fact himself. He looked around the loft, "How many bedrooms you got?"

"Three."

She tried to stand up only to have Spencer grab her arm, "I didn't tell you that you could get up, did I?" When she frowned, he added, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Parker and Hardison are already in the loft."

Katie pointed, "The middle bedroom. One of the skylights from the roof opens into there."

Eliot nodded and left the couch, opening the door to the indicated room. Parker stood with a big grin on her face. Hardison actually looked a little green. "Oh my gosh, the roof is great," the aerialist yelled.

K.C. nodded, "I know, right? I was thinking of turning it into a party patio."

"Party patio," Parker asked, walking near the couch.

"Yeah. I thought it would be neat to string lights, maybe set up a D.J. stand; add tables, chairs, a few umbrellas. Thought the area would make a great place for graduation parties, wedding rehearsal dinners; lease it out for holiday celebrations. The town does some cool things for the 4th of July and Christmas," Katie explained.

Hardison sat on the arm of the sofa, composing himself from the impromptu rappelling session.

Cochran glanced toward Eliot, who had gone to the door to wait for the Mastermind and the Grifter. She reached a hand out to the Hacker, "Help me up, would ya'?"

Hardison didn't think, he grabbed her extended hand and pulled her up. Holding the young man's arm, she whispered, "I'm sorry about this situation with Eliot."

He shrugged, "He was angry but he didn't hurt me." Hardison winked as he tacked on, "Told you I wasn't taking a beating for you."

Katie smiled but was forestalled from saying anything else as Nate and Sophie entered the room. "This is lovely, Kayla," Devereaux complimented. The look on Ford's face was, well, guilty.

The former Kayla Logan was now standing in the middle of the room. Spencer looked behind him and gave her a fierce frown when he saw she was no longer on the couch. Sophie continued, "You should know I gave Nate a piece of my mind for what he did to you. He had no right…"

"He had every right," Kayla interrupted firmly. The team was all together, surrounding Kayla who held the center of the room. "I'm only going to say this once. When you're the leader, you have responsibility to make sure that your group is strong; that it's ready for each inevitability. You have to know the strengths and weaknesses of each team member. As the leader, you know what makes your team run at its peak. You also know what makes your team falter. If adding or removing one person makes your team better, then that's what you do." She looked over at Ford, "Responsibility for the team means taking responsibility for their very lives. This is the place that you've given Mr. Ford. You've entrusted him with this job for your team. If he believes my presence is detrimental then that's all you need to know. If he believes my involvement puts you at risk, then it does. And that's the bottom line." The members of the group were quietly stunned. Kayla finalized, "If the roles were reversed and I felt as he did, I would make the same call. I have made that call." She looked around, taking in their disbelieving faces. Giving a decisive nod, Katie continued, "Now, no more discussion. You guys are here and I'm glad you are. Just like Paris, my home is always open. You will always be welcome. So, Hardison," she faced the Hacker, "the electronics are the best money can buy, including surround sound for the gaming system."

Hardison's face lit up, "Alright." He bounced into the living area and began fiddling with the systems.

"Parker," she looked at the Thief, "there are some really fascinating things downstairs in the antique mall. You should look around."

"Cool," she responded before heading down the stairs.

"Sophie, you and Nate can share the bedroom on the far right. I think Parker and Hardison have the middle one. Then, once you're settled, the whites are in the wine cooler, the reds are in the wine pantry. You might like the antiques as well."

"Thank you, Kayla," the Grifter answered. As she walked by, Sophie patted Kayla's arm. Then, dragging her suitcase behind her, left the room.

"The kitchen is all yours, Eliot," Katie went on, "it's fully stocked and ready to be used."

The Hitter looked longingly at the galley then back at Kayla, "Fine. But, we're not done."

Kayla smiled broadly, "Oh, yeah, I think we are." She turned to the last man standing, "Mr. Ford? The bar is this way."

He returned the smile, following his hostess to the far side of the room. He slid on to one of the stools and Kayla joined him. She reached for a bottle and a glass while Ford did the same. Once they were situated, Nate spoke, "Thank you."

"For what?" She wanted to know.

"For what you said. You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't do it for you," she argued.

"Sure you did."

Kayla shrugged, "Yeah, alright. But they needed to understand."

"I appreciate it, Kayla," Nate saluted her with his half-full glass.

"Actually, it's Katherine. Katherine Christine Cochran. Or, Katie Cochran," she spoke it with an Irish brogue and then changed, "but my closest friends always called me K.C."

"Well, K.C.," Nate leaned forward, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nathan Ford. My friends call me Nate." He extended his hand in greeting.

Katie received his handshake answering, "Thanks, Nate, but I'll probably still call you Mr. Ford."

He nodded in understanding. They talked awhile longer until Nate excused himself to get settled. Katie took the opportunity to slip into her own bedroom to change clothes and get comfortable for the rest of the evening.


	15. Pictures

Kate had changed into more comfortable exercise/yoga style capris and a fitted t-shirt. Besides being perfect for lounging, the longer pants covered the neoprene knee brace that she wore when home. The extra support took away the stress and helped ease some of the constant, nagging pain. She retouched her makeup and walked into the bedroom only to be surprised by Parker, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Oh, Parker," K.C. responded, "How are you?"

"We need to talk," the blonde fidgeted.

Kate dropped down on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Well, first, here's your stuff," she handed her a small box that Cochran recognized immediately as coming from the floor safe. Kayla took it gratefully, thanking her, as Parker continued, "and I got the paintings."

"All of them? No problems?" K.C. wanted to know.

Parker shook her head, "No problems."

"Good. And, you sold them?"

"Yes," then she corrected, "well, no. I kept one."

Katie smiled, "I'm glad, Parker. I can't think of anyone else I would rather have it than you. But, you sold the other two in payment for the help you and Hardison gave me."

"We sold them, yes, but we didn't keep the money." At Kayla's confused look, she continued, "Like Eliot told you in Bolivia, we're all flush. We don't need it. So, we gave the money to charity. Several different ones but the bulk of it went to the hospital that treated Nate's son. He…"

"Yeah, I know the story. Eliot told me," K.C. interrupted solemnly.

"Well, we do that sometimes. He doesn't know." Parker sounded certain but, knowing Nate Ford, Kate suspected he knew all about it. "I hope that was okay."

Katie's smile got even broader, if that was possible, "I'm humbled and appreciative that that's what you did with the money. Thank you, Parker." She reached over and squeezed the Thief's hand reassuringly.

"Well, don't thank me yet," she warned. "That other thing you asked me to get?" As Kate nodded, she continued, "Well, I had it. I got it back stateside but somewhere…I mean…somehow…well, I guess, uh," Parker sighed, "I lost it."

Kayla patted the girl's hand once more, "It's alright, Parker. It's nothing important. The things in the safe, those have sentimental value. My grandmother's earrings, my parents' wedding bands. The other…" she shook her head, "Don't worry."

Parker bounced up, "Well, okay." She stopped at the door and looked back, "I just want you to know I think you're my friend." The last comment was said on a rush and she was gone as quickly as she usually appeared. Katie laughed then followed after her.

* * *

The loft smelled amazing from Eliot's efforts in the kitchen. Very soon, the table was set with mouth-watering choices and several bottles of wine. They all took their seats and, once again, the food, the alcohol and the stories flowed freely.

"This place is fantastic," Hardison complimented.

Eliot added, "Don't remember ever hearing you say you did things like this." He motioned around the apartment as he spoke.

Katie shrugged, "Yeah, well, most people don't know you could actually be a 5-star chef."

"So why Oklahoma," Sophie asked.

"It's close to home," K.C. answered.

"Houston is close?" Hardison contradicted.

Kayla glared, "Close to Texas. Besides, I played basketball against OU and Oklahoma State; traveled through here going to Nebraska and Kansas, so I was familiar with the area."

Nate took a slow drink before asking, "No other reason?"

"Well, there was one other thing," Cochran grinned. "I had this skinny ass kid in one of my first commands and all he talked about was Oklahoma. How pretty it was…how different it was…how much opportunity there was. Guess I heard it so many times out of his mouth, I needed to see for myself."

Eliot's laugh was humorless, "You know, we weren't done with our earlier conversation."

Katie's tone reflected her confidence, "Yeah, I'm certain we were." She started to push up from the table, "You cooked, Spencer, I'll clean up."

The iron grip on her wrist stopped her progress, "Stay off the knee." Spencer tossed over his shoulder, "Hardison and Parker can do the dishes."

"Aw, no, man," Alec argued, "I know what the kitchen looks like after you've cooked."

K.C. glared at Eliot for his high-handedness but placated Hardison, "You can put it all in the dishwasher. It's commercial grade. It'll hold it."

"C'mon," Parker grabbed the man's hand, "it won't take us long." Alec continued to grumble but he'd do anything for Parker.

Kate and Eliot continued their silent battle of wills as he had yet to release her. Cochran challenged, "Can we at least retire to the living room? It will be more comfortable and we can watch movies."

Spencer stood up, "Sure." With a sly smile he pulled her up into his arms and carried her back to the couch he had dropped her on earlier. Once again, she found herself manhandled and one-upped by the Hitter.

Nate and Sophie brought the wine and glasses, joining the younger couple. The four talked amiably until the last twosome completed the group, Parker dropping down next to Spencer.

"So, Kayla, why haven't you had surgery on your knee?" Ford's question was innocuous – on the surface.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Because I can't figure a way to do it without going under anesthesia." At Nate's skeptical glance, she continued, "In my situation, with everything I know, the last thing I need is for that information to come spilling out of my head."

Eliot leaned forward, "Told ya. Same reason I don't go to the hospital." He smiled, "Pay up."

Ford grabbed money from his pocket and handed it across to Spencer. Katie watched the $50 exchange hands between boss and subordinate. Nate said, as he handed over the bills, "Alright, Katie, Memorial Day weekend, you'll be in Boston for surgery."

"What?" K.C.'s face registered her disbelief.

"We have a friend, an orthopedist who we've helped. I reached out to him and he can get you in that Saturday. Afterwards, you can stay with me…"

Eliot interrupted, "She'll stay with me."

"While you rehab for four to six weeks," Nate finished with a smile.

Kayla's tone told her feelings, "I can't just drop everything. I have a business to run. Besides, that will be a very busy weekend."

"You've got people who work for you," Eliot instructed, "and we're giving you plenty of time to make arrangements. No more excuses."

She fumbled for words but the smiling faces around her told Logan all she needed to know. She ducked her head and answered humbly, "Thank you." Nate saluted her with his glass and a sly wink. Kayla changed the subject, asking, "What movie do we want to watch?"

"Not yet. I've got something for you," Eliot reached behind the couch and pulled over a framed picture which he passed to Logan. He wasn't sure who gasped louder, Parker or Kayla.

"You stole that from me," Parker exclaimed, sitting up straighter on the over-stuffed sofa.

Eliot corrected, "No, Parker, I'm not the thief. You are. I am a retrieval specialist. I," he hesitated a beat, "retrieved it from you."

The others laughed at the look on Parker's face. She punched Spencer's shoulder making him rub the spot. However, the younger woman was pleased to know she hadn't lost it. That the picture had found its way back to its owner.

Kayla stared at the portrait. Sophie read her face. She reached out to the Mechanic, grasping her hand and turned the picture so she could get a better view. "Who are they?"

Logan's stare was distant. "This is the Wedding Party." It wasn't really a laugh so much as a rueful sigh, "This was the interdiction team from Columbia. That's Chi-Chi," she pointed to a man stilling mostly alone. "That one is Eliot."

Nate leaned forward then looked across at Spencer, "You were right, Eliot. It would have been a real surprise if Calderone had recognized you." The man in the picture was young, maybe 24 or so. His hair was high and tight, not the long mane he now favored. The Eliot in the portrait also hadn't developed into the muscled he-man that now sat with them.

"What about the others?" Parker asked.

Katie nodded, "The two women are married. One has kids, lives up North somewhere…Maine, Vermont. The other, last I heard was in California."

"And the guys?" Hardison asked the follow-up.

"The guys are all gone. No longer with us," Kayla was now very serious. Sophie continued to watch her body language. She could tell how uncomfortable Logan was revealing all of this information. Yet, the very fact that she was opening up to the team told Sophie just how much she trusted the group sitting here with her. "Two of the three were killed doing Special Ops in Pakistan, Afghanistan, somewhere over there."

Spencer wasn't surprised Katie knew what had happened to the team. They had been to Cochran what the Leverage group was to him…surrogate family.

Sophie asked softly, "The third?"

Kayla looked to her right, locking glances with the English woman, "He died just a few weeks after this picture was taken."

Logan's situation now made sense to Nate Ford. He had studied her file before and after she had joined them with the job for Lopez. He had known there was a catalyst for everything, a reason she worked alone yet fell so easily into a group dynamic and command. He confirmed his thoughts when he asked, "The first time you lost someone from your team?"

"And the last," she confirmed. "As soon as we were done with this mission, I never worked with another team. I..." Kayla didn't finish the sentence.

"When are you going to accept that it wasn't your fault?" Eliot criticized.

"My team. My responsibility," she said.

Spencer shook his head, "And Calderone's error. He jumped the gun, disobeyed your orders. He always thought he knew better than you. There wasn't a one of us that wouldn't have gone to hell and back for you, Katherine, including Donovan." Eliot had dropped his hand to the back of Katie's neck, caressing her as he made his declaration.

She nodded, suddenly uncomfortable with everything she had shared. She cleared her throat, "Well, thanks for bringing me my picture. So," trying to sound visibly brighter, "how about that movie marathon?"

"Not yet. I've got something else for you." Once again, Eliot reached behind the couch, this time to pull out a different picture.

Kayla's response was immediate, "Oh my gosh, I remember this. It was the next to last night on the island." She studied every detail as she asked, "Where did you get it?"

Sophie supplied, "Hardison found them."

Parker continued, "When they were able to make the link between Calderone and Lopez, it opened up the electronic trail."

"From there, that was how we connected the dots. We found the money transfers, all the messages and email exchanges and the photograph files taken on Isla Amor," Hardison clarified. "I printed out copies for all of us."

"And this one's yours," Eliot finished.

Katie could only shake her head, "It's amazing. Thank you. Thank you." Nate could see K.C. Cochran was truly appreciative. Taking a breath, she continued, "Okay, now, movie night. What do we want to watch?" When she saw Eliot open his mouth, she threatened, "So help me, if you say 'not yet' again, I'm going to remind you exactly why I was your commanding officer."

He grinned. "What'cha got?" Eliot asked, settling back with his beer.

"Well, how about _Toy Soldiers_ that one with Wil Wheaton and Sean Astin?" Hardison suggested, "I saw it in your selections earlier."

"No, I don't think so," Sophie answered. "I have a hard time thinking of him as anyone other than Ensign Crusher."

"Or there's _Taps_ with…" Kayla paused, snapping her fingers, searching for a name.

"Is it Brad Pitt?" Parker asked.

Hardison jumped in, "Naw, Kevin Bacon."

Sophie corrected, "I'm certain its Timothy Hutton."

"I don't think so," Eliot argued.

During the job, Ford had watched his other team members rally to Katie's defense. He'd also gotten an earful from those same team members when he'd confessed to having told her to leave. Nate could admit when he was wrong. As he listened to them exchange good-natured jibes and argue over movies, Ford realized K.C. was as much a member of the team as Tara or Lt. Bonanno. He took a sip of his drink and smiled. "Yeah," Nate thought to himself, "I can live with that."


	16. The End of

They all finally retired to their bedrooms around 2 or 3 in the morning. Kayla's sides hurt from laughing as, at some point, they had changed to playing games and the competitiveness had kicked in. Team performance to individual records, it had gotten ugly. There would be a mess to clean up in the morning from the popcorn fight. She shrugged, oh well.

Katie had slipped inside the bathroom to change, replacing the lounge wear with sleep pants and a tank-top. She kept the brace on her knee and tried not to limp on her way to the bed. She was almost there when K.C. was caught in an iron grasp and dragged the remaining distance. She was hauled unceremoniously across Eliot's knee. His hand in the small of her back had her pinned. Then, three sharp smacks across her thinly clad backside echoed in the room along with her cries. When he was satisfied, Spencer let her go by hoisting her the rest of the way on the bed.

"Damn it, Eliot," she rubbed her sore butt. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you," he crawled up towards her, "that if you got off that couch without my permission there would be repercussions. Believe me now?"

She made a frowny face, "Yes, Eliot."

"I also told you we weren't done; that I had questions that you were going to answer to my satisfaction."

Realizing he was not going to be swayed by said frowny face, Katie, instead, crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Finish your damned questions."

"Sounds like how we started earlier," he teased. At her glare, Eliot launched into his inquest, "What happened in the transport?"

Any fight she had went straight out the window. Katie leaned back against the bank of pillows on the bed and sighed. "Eliot…"

"Katie, I've seen you drunk. I've seen you mad. Hell, I've even seen you damn near dead but I have never seen you like you were that day," Spencer cornered.

She blew out a breath, "You know, Eliot, when you do the things we do, you can't help but know that at some point, you're going to pay for your crimes; be punished for your sins. So, when Chi-Chi slammed the door of that transport, it was like slamming the lid on my coffin. I knew there was nothing left. There were no tricks up my sleeve; no ace left in the hole; no hope of being found. I was done. Then, when I heard the pounding on the divider and looked up to see you? The one person I had thought never to see again. It…" she stumbled for words, "it was overwhelming."

Eliot put his arm around K.C. pulling her up against him. She buried her head on his shoulder and she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Nate told you the job wasn't over."

"Words are cheap, Eliot. I knew the competition and the situation."

She could feel him nod against her. Then, he asked, "So, are you done?"

K.C. leaned up from him and positioned herself to see him better, "Yeah, I'm done. Even after the surgery and rehab, there's no guarantee I'll be 100 per cent. The last thing you need is to be a hit man who gets caught."

"Are you safe," Eliot's concern was clear.

She smiled, "I think so. Chi-Chi probably did me a favor, burning my aliases. Besides, I've always kept Kayla and Katie on opposite sides of the world. And, considering the paperwork shows Kayla locked in a high security prison somewhere off the grid, well, I'm as good as I can possibly be."

Spencer reassured, "I'll have Hardison double-check the electronic trail; make sure that it's as secure as we think."

"How'd you know, Eliot? How did you know I was hanging it up?"

"When you took your real name."

She frowned, "I didn't think you knew my real name."

He cocked a brow, "We had a honeymoon, Kate. And, you were very drunk."

"I told you?" When he gave her a look that could only be called lascivious, she blushed beet-red.

The kiss they exchanged made her toes curl. "So, you should probably get some sleep," he finally let her catch her breath. Eliot continued, getting comfortable in the bed, "Hardison plans on making your party patio a reality."

Sounding somewhat befuddled, "He does?" At Eliot's confirmation, Katie responded, "Oh, lord. What about everyone else?"

"Sophie and Nate are talking about heading to Oklahoma City and the horse races."

"Parker?"

"Parker entertains herself most days," he responded.

"How about you?"

He gave Katie a look, "I imagine I'll be helping Hardison."

"Have you thought about visiting your folks? As close as you are…"

"Leave it, Kate."

She shoved at him, "No one has to know. I'll run interference for you."

"It's too late," he said quietly.

"It's only too late if they're dead, Eliot Spencer, and your parents aren't dead." He tried to stare her down but K. C. didn't give. In her best command voice, she said, "Man up, soldier."

It had been awhile since Eliot had heard that tone. He knew Katie meant business. He gave her a thoughtful look and a nod, "Okay, I'll think about it."

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His smile always could melt her heart. Cochran knew she had one more piece of unfinished business. She grabbed his arm, "Eliot, on the island, I told you I work alone. And, that, if you needed me again, I wouldn't…"

"I know, Katie, I remember. But, I also know you were hurt, angry," he countered.

"Yeah, well, if you guys ever do need me, you know…" Once again, K.C. trailed off.

Eliot kissed her, "I know." She smiled and he kissed her again, "Good night, Katie." He then leaned over, turning off the light.

Kate smiled and turned over to put out her own lamp. She froze as she reached for the switch, however. Now sitting on her nightstand was the picture of the Leverage team, a picture she had decided to call the Couples Retreat photo. For as long as she could remember, the Wedding Party portrait had always held that special spot. K.C. looked around the room and finally located that picture up high on one of her bookshelves. That picture, that group, had been the first thing she saw every morning and the last thing she saw every night.

Now, smiling back at her were three couples; one guy who held a very special place in her heart and four others to whom she had suddenly become very close. These people, like the team in the Wedding Portrait, were people for whom Kate would give her very life. As she turned off the light, Katie snuggled down in the bed. She realized this picture would now be how she started and ended her day. The smile was ear-to-ear. "Yeah," Kayla Logan thought to herself, "I can live with that."


End file.
